Story of a Guilty Heart: Betrayals
by xxbluewingsxx
Summary: Third story in a series. Everyone is back at the Institute, and life almost seems normal again. In a few twists and turns, everyone's life gets flipped upside down as one of their own starts to turn on them. Full Summary Inside. Read and Review. Finished!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or the Marauders.

Full Summary: The captured X-Men are home and glad to be back. Rogue, X-23, and Wanda face difficulties with relationships. -cough- Stupid boys -cough- They soon realize that isn't the only problem as they witness weird things happening to Jean. The problems are soon forgotten as more mutants show up at the mansion... until someone attacks their fellow comrades and Jean flees.

Pairings: (There's a lot) Romy, Kiotr, Jubby, Jott, Janda, Xietro, Betsy/Warren. I think they're is the start of Danex, Hank/Storm, and LanceOC. Um... yah I think that's it. Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Story of A Guilty Heart: Betrayals**

**Prologue**

"So he's dead?" Scrambler asked cautiously.

Sabretooth growled. "Of Course he's dead! He's got a bullet in his forehead! Did you expect him to survive it?" He roared.

"Calm down!" Malice yelled. She was playing with her green hair. "Everyone heard the gun shot. We just didn't know who had been shot."

Blockbuster bent forward. "So who's in charge now?"

Scalphunter gave him an annoyed look. "I am of course!" He bellowed.

Malice looked up from twirling her hair around her finger. "Excuse me?" She said in a slow, threatening tone.

Arclight sat up. "Well it does make sense. He was second in command. Plus he was the favourite."

Riptide nodded. "I vote Scalphunter our new boss!"

Prizm raised his hand. "I second that!" He yelled instantly. Vertigo and Arclight nodded their heads in agreement.

"I was field leader!" Malice spat. "You can't forget that! I was also second in charge! I should be the new boss!" She hissed, green hair flowing around her shoulders.

"Well, it's whoever gets the majority of the votes." Blockbuster answered fairly. "I say Scalphunter." He voted.

"Same." Scrambler replied with a short wave of his hand.

Malice looked at everyone in shock. "Sabretooth?" She asked.

Sabretooth growled. "Sinister is gone. No point in staying." He stomped out of the room.

"Where do you think he's going?" Arclight asked.

Scalphunter shrugged. "I could care less. Point is, he's no longer a Marauder." Everyone else nodded.

Malice stood up defiantly. "Wherever he's going it's better then staying here!" She ran out of the room after Sabretooth. She ran outside to see him trudging through the snow. "Sabretooth!" She yelled.

He growled as she ran up to him. He grabbed her around the throat and pulled her close to his face. "Leave me alone, Malice. I work alone!" He threw her into the snow and continued walking.

Malice sat in the snow. "Well, from now on, I do too." She let out a small laugh as she flew out of the snow, and left Murmansk.

* * *

A/N: So there's the Prologue... heh heh, I decided to screw the 46 review thing. You were close enough xP but I still want reviews!!! I hope you guys are looking forward to the rest of this. 


	2. First Saturday Back

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men**

* * *

**

**First Saturday Back**

"Good Morning, Rogue." Jean yawned as she walked into the kitchen. "Morning Logan."

Logan sat at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. His feet were crossed on the table. "Morning, red."

Rogue was looking in the fridge. "Logan? How do you want me to do your eggs?" She asked, looking over the door of the fridge.

Logan grunted. "Whatever." He didn't take his eyes off the newspaper.

Rogue gave a short laugh. "I don't know how to do 'whatever' eggs. So I'll just make a bunch of scrambled eggs, then everyone can have some." Rogue started taking out cartons of eggs.

Logan gave a small chuckle. "Funny."

Jean stood up from the stool she was sitting on. "Rogue, sit down and relax. I'll make breakfast."

Rogue closed the fridge door. "I can do it Jean. It's no big deal. I wasn't hurt bad." _Actually I wasn't hurt, period._

Jean gently pushed Rogue to the kitchen table. "Rogue. You got back two days ago. As your doctor I am ordering you to sit and relax." Jean gave a small laugh. "Besides. It's easy to make breakfast when you're a telekinetic."

Rogue rolled her eyes, but still smiled. She sat across from Logan. She grabbed a rolled up newspaper and smacked Logan's feet.

Logan looked over his newspaper at Rogue. "What was that for kid?" He asked.

Rogue leaned back in her seat, slouching a bit. "I hate it when people put their feet on the table." She mumbled.

Logan gave her an amused look, but put his feet down on the floor.

Jean looked over at them. "Let me get you a beer Logan." She said looking in the fridge.

Logan muttered his thanks. Rogue frowned. "A beer? For breakfast? That's not very healthy." Rogue commented.

Logan crumpled his newspaper into a ball. "Doesn't matter. My healing factor can fix it." He threw his newspaper into the garbage.

Jean caught the paper ball with her telekinetic's. "Recycling Logan." She told him, throwing it back at him.

Logan unsheathed his claws and stabbed the newspaper as it went sailing past him. "Sure, whatever."

Jean was about to respond when Wanda came in. "Is John in here?" She asked attentively.

Rogue looked over at her. "No. Not yet. I think he's still sleeping."

Wanda let out a sigh of relief. "That's good." She sat at table next to Rogue. "Today's supposed to be our date."

Rogue let out a laugh. "Oh right. That date you don't want to go on."

Wanda let out a sarcastic laugh. "Oh yah. Laugh it up. Won't be long until your forced to go on a date with that Cajun. What's his name? Gambit?" She commented fake sweetly.

Rogue stopped laughing. "He'll never go out with me." Rogue replied turning her head away from Wanda.

Wanda grinned. "What makes you so sure?"

Rogue grinned too. "Jean's working on the psyches powers with me."

Jean walked over to the table, plates of eggs and bacon floating along side her. "She's right." Jean slipped into the seat between Logan and Rogue. "Soon she'll be able to hear him coming a mile away." Jean grinned.

Logan frowned. "Speaking of hearing people. Someone's on there way here." Logan gave Wanda a smirk. "It's your boyfriend." He let out a bark of laughter.

Wanda's eyes went wide. She slid under the table. "I'm not here." She whispered.

Logan chuckled just as the kitchen door opened and John walked in. "Hey!" He said sleepily. "What's so funny?"

Rogue shrugged. "Nothing."

John waved his hand. "Whatever." He looked around. "Have you seen Wanda?" He asked hopefully.

Logan smirked. "As a matter of fact-" He hissed as a sharp pain entered his leg.

Rogue smiled. "Sorry. We haven't seen her. I think she's still sleeping. Have you checked?"

John nodded. "Yah. She's not in her room."

Jean gave him a kind smile. "I'm pretty sure she's in the forest, taking an early morning walk. She's around the lake."

John turned around. "Thanks. See you later!" He walked out of the kitchen.

Wanda slid back into her chair. "Thanks Jean."

Jean shrugged. "It was nothing. But you can't avoid him all day. He's going to run into you at some point."

Wanda waved her arms around. "But I'll postpone it." She stood up. "I'm going to New York this afternoon. Anyone want to join me?" She asked the three.

Jean shook her head. "Me and Scott are planning the wedding."

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Finally chose a date then?"

Jean nodded. "Yup. March fourteenth."

Rogue stood up and put her dishes in the sink. "That's good to hear Jean." Rogue turned to leave the room. "I'll come with you this afternoon."

A crash came from the room above them. Rogue shrugged. "We should take X with us." The crash was followed by a cackle of laughter and scream of annoyance.

Wanda smiled. "Yah. I'm actually scared for the well being of my brother. That's a shock."

A swift breeze ran past Wanda and Rogue. A minute later X-23 ran into the kitchen. "Which way did he run?" She asked breathlessly. Her claws were unsheathed.

Wanda pointed outside. "He went that way, but you'll never find him. He's probably in New York by now."

Rogue gave X-23 a small smile. "Sorry. Me and Wanda are going to New York this afternoon. Want to come?"

X-23 shook her head. "Sorry. Promised Pietro I'd gut him this afternoon."

Wanda looked at the back door, then back at X-23. "It's impossible to catch him, you know. So come on a nice relaxing trip in the city with us."

X-23 sheathed her claws. "Fine." She mumbled.

Rogue left the kitchen and headed towards her room.

* * *

A/N: Right, that's the first chap. Nothing too exciting yet, but I promise it's coming. 


	3. Work On Powers

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men... but you already knew that. On with the story!!

* * *

Work on Powers**

Rogue flopped on her bed. Jubilee stood in front of the mirror, working on her make-up. She stared at her through the mirror. "What's wrong, chica?"

Rogue moaned and rolled onto her stomach, still facing the back of Jubilation. "Remind me never go to New York with two angry girls."

Jubilee raised her eyebrow. "What happened?"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "John got a hold of Wanda's cell phone number. He kept calling her every five minutes. Until she finally hexed it and it blew up."

Jubilee giggled. "That's not as bad as it could have been." She commented lightly.

Rogue pushed herself up onto her elbows. "No it was that bad!" She said desperately. "She hexed it while we were in a store. She took a whole shelf out. People were staring at us. And what's more Pietro found out we were going into New York. So he showed up and X-23 chased him around the park the rest of the time."

Jubilee turned to look at Rogue. "That must have been a fun-" She looked at her watch. "Hour."

Rogue scowled. "I had to come home before the Cajun did something." Rogue whined.

Jubilee smirked and turned back to the mirror, brushing her hair. "I don't get why you hate him so much. He's so hot."

Rogue sat up and put her feet on the floor. "What about Bobby?" She asked slyly.

Jubilee blushed. "Of course Bobby's hotter." She said, putting the brush back down.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Right." Rogue looked around the room. "Where's Kitty?"

Jubilee grabbed her purse. "She's out with Peter. They went to go see a movie." Jubilee smirked. "Well they went to the movie theatre, but I'm not sure if they'll actually pay attention to it."

Rogue gasped. "Jubilee! You have a dirty mind!"

Jubilee opened the door and shrugged. "What can I say? It's my special talent."

Rogue stifled a laugh. "Where are you off to?"

Jubilee stepped out of the room. "Going to town with Bobby."

Rogue gave Jubilee a small round of applause. "And here I thought you were cheating on him with the Cajun."

Jubilee winked at Rogue. "Nah! He's too interested in you."

Rogue looked appalled. "He's a thieving-" Jubilee shut the door. "Womanizer." Rogue finished lamely.

Rogue got up and turned on her music to her favourite station. Turning it up she laid back down on her bed and opened her nightstand drawer. Taking out a book, she relaxed as she started reading.

"With all this depressing shit you play, people might think you're unhappy." A voice commented.

"Logan!" Rogue said angrily, dropping her book in shock. She sat up and looked at him, standing at her doorway, his arms crossed. "You should of knocked or told me you came in!" She frowned.

Logan chuckled. "I guess you didn't get those heightened senses back."

Rogue shook her head. "Jean wants to work with the easier powers first."

Logan raised one eyebrow. "Heightened senses sound easy though."

Rogue put her book down. "Well she said healing factor is hard, and she would prefer to do your powers at the same time. Same goes for hers and all the other's with multiple powers."

Logan nodded in understanding. "So what powers do you have, so far?"

Rogue sighed. "Well we started with Kitty. Then she helped me with Jubilee's. Were still working on Kurt's."  
Logan looked confused. "Working on?"

Rogue gave a short nod. "I can teleport short distance's. Were still working on the passenger thing too."

Logan looked at his watch. "When are you working on them again?"

Rogue shrugged. "She said after supper tonight we'll finish off with Kurt and then move onto Bobby's."

Logan chuckled. "Well in case you didn't realize, your ten minutes late for supper."

Rogue fell off the bed in shock. "Oh, shit! I didn't know."

"Watch your language kid!" He scolded.

"Oh sorry." She said sarcastically. She stood up. "Well come on. Let's go. I'm starving."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue put her plate in the sink. Jubilee jumped up and put hers in the sink too. "Rogue's turn at kitchen duty!" She yelled and sang at the same time as she ran out of the room. Jubilee stopped at the door.

Jean smiled. "Sorry. Rogue has to work on something with me. That means you and Kitty can do it." She released the hold she had on the younger X-Woman. "Besides, she did it yesterday by herself."

John and Pietro walked next to the sink with a stack of dishes. "Have fun ladies." They grinned as they walked out.

Peter and Bobby let out a sigh. Wanda and X-23 rolled their eyes. "Boys are so immature." X-23 muttered. Wanda nodded her head.

Scott stood up. "Alright. Everyone put your dishes by the sink and leave so they get to work."

Jean sent Rogue a telepathic message._ Come on. Let's go to my office._ Rogue followed Jean out of the kitchen. Jean stopped walking. "Rogue teleport me to my office."

Rogue gave her a stunned look. "I've never taken a passenger yet. Is that safe?" She asked. "And your office is further then I've teleported."

Jean waved her hand. "You teleported from here to Alkali Lake."

Rogue cocked her head to the side. "That was before Sinister suppressed the psyches. Plus I've never, ever taken someone with me."

Jean put a reassuring hand on Rogue's shoulder. "Come on, Rogue. You can do this. If you can teleport me to my office, we can start on Bobby's power."

Rogue bowed her head in defeat. "Alright. But no whining when you're missing half your body when we arrive at your office."

Jean chuckled. "I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon." Rogue looked back up at Jean.

Rogue gave Jean a startled look. "Jean! Your eyes!" She gasped. Jean's normal leaf green eyes were a burning orange.

Just as sudden as they appeared, the fire disappeared from her eyes. Jean gave Rogue a confused look. "What about my eyes?"

Rogue shook her head. "Sorry. I guess I just imagined it. Ready to go to your office? Good! Let's go!" Rogue avoided any comment from Jean and grabbed her arm.

In the blink of an eye they disappeared from the hall in a puff of blue smoke.

* * *

A/N: Here's the deal. Two reviews per chapter and I post and I'll be in a good mood. See you soon! All my love! 


	4. Night Fall

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. Dun Dun Duuunnnnn

* * *

Night Fall **

Rogue walked through the empty hallway. _What a session._ She let out a sigh. The session had gone horribly wrong. The whole teleporting thing had worked out fine. They had arrived in Jean's office in one piece. It was the whole ice thing that had gone wrong. Rogue thought back to the half hour catastrophe.

_Jean looked around her office. "Good job, Rogue. Now that we know you can teleport we can move on." _

Rogue's face dropped. "What do you mean, now that I can teleport?" Rogue stuttered.

Jean sat on her desk. "Well, you were able to teleport the both of us, and teleported us from one end of the mansion to the other. That's a pretty good sign that you've completed teleporting. Perhaps a few practice run's on your own would be good, but there's nothing left to do with me."

Rogue nodded her head in acceptance. "Okay. So we're going to work Bobby's power now?"

Jean nodded. "Yes. Now I'm going to let him out, like the other's." Jean placed her hands on either side of Rogue's head, an inch of space between her hands and Rogue's head. "Just relax. Okay?"

Rogue closed her eyes. "Okay." Rogue sat and waited for Jean to let Bobby out. She was waiting for him to come out, so she could put him behind a 'door'.

After a while Rogue started to get frustrated. She was about to ask Jean what was taking so long when she heard Bobby.

"Rogue! What's going on? Where is everyone? Why is it so dark?" Silence and then: "Hello! I'm talking to you! Answer me!" He went quiet again. "Please?" He asked in his usual begging voice.

Rogue chuckled. She could almost see his pleading puppy dog eyes. Wait that wasn't right. She could see him! He was standing in the middle of darkness. Was this her mind? An empty darkness?

"Rogue! Put Bobby away!" Jean's stern voice yelled. Rogue reacted instantly. She formed an imaginary door.

Bobby looked at the door. "I know what that's for! You're trying to lock me away!" Bobby started running from the door.

"It's your mind Rogue! You can control everything that happens!" Jean told Rogue.

Rogue focused on Bobby. A moment later he stopped running and he was sent flying back. Before he could get up the door shut with a final yell.

A sudden flood of memories of a girl with red hair startled Rogue. She jumped back in her chair.

Rogue opened her eyes and looked at Jean's glowing orange eyes. Rogue was about to comment when they turned green again.

"You okay?" Jean asked, sincerely.

Rogue nodded. "Oh yah. I'm fine. Thanks to you."

Jean looked shocked. "I didn't do anything. Are you sure your okay?" Concern filling her voice.

Rogue shook her head once. "Oh, yah I'm fine." The clock caught her attention. Rogue stood abruptly. "Is that the time?" She shouted, shocked.

Jean looked at the clock on the wall, to her wristwatch. "Yah."

Rogue stuttered. "We've been here a half hour already!" Then she thought of something else. "Isn't there a teacher's meeting?"

Jean jumped off her desk. "Oh, shoot! I forgot." She was about to exit the room. "Will you be okay? I mean, we never practiced using Bobby's power." She reminded Rogue.

Rogue shrugged and smiled. "I'll be fine. If I have problems I'll ask Bobby. Who knows how to create ice better then the Iceman himself?" She asked jokingly.

Jean nodded her head in acceptance. "Alright Rogue. Tomorrow, same time?" She asked. Rogue nodded and Jean left her office, door swinging shut behind her.

Rogue stood up from her chair. "Piece of cake." She mumbled. Rogue grabbed the doorknob, but immediately let go when the doorknob froze up.

With an angry sigh, she slapped her forehead. "It just had to be me." She disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the door.

So that's how Rogue managed to get here. Walking down the empty hallway, not touching anything with her hands. The adults were in Professor Xavier's office, and the teenagers were probably in the recreation room.

_Maybe I should ask Bobby for help. _Rogue veered away from her room and took a left down the next hallway leading to the rec. room. When Rogue came to the entrance she remarked how the door was only open a crack.

With a sigh of annoyance she pushed the door open with her shoulder, rather then using her hands.

"Hey guys!" She greeted as she entered the room. The other teens waved or mumbled their greetings.

Wanda, John and X-23 were watching Lord Of The Rings. Kitty and Jubilee were gossiping in the corner of the room. Near the back Peter, Pietro and Bobby were playing pool. At the moment Peter was taking a shot. It was more Bobby and Peter playing, while Pietro taunted whoever was taking a shot.

"Bobby!" Rogue walked over to him.

"What's up?" Bobby asked, leaning on his stick.

"Well I need some help. It's about your power." Rogue started.

Bobby picked up his stick. "Oh yah. Miss Grey told me about unlocking my psyche this evening." He started to walk away from the others. "Say no more. I'll help you with it."

Pietro interrupted him. "Yo-Drake!-It's-your-turn!" He yelled in his taunting voice, which was still friendly.

Bobby tossed his stick to Pietro. "Take it for me! Rogue need's help with something." He yelled turning back to Rogue. "So how bad is it?" He asked.

Rogue touched the wall with one finger, and the wall instantly started freezing up. "Really bad." She answered.

Bobby's eyes went wide. "We can fix that." He said finally. "Okay. I just have to figure out how I can help you control it." He leaned against the wall thinking.

Rogue waited patiently for him to come up with a solution. After a minute or so of thinking he came up with an idea. "Try to think about not freezing things. Think about something else."

Rogue tried to concentrate on something else. _Something opposite ice. Something hot._ Cajun food. No! She couldn't think of that.

"Damn swamp rat is invading my personal space." Rogue mumbled to herself angrily.

Bobby looked confused. "What did you say?" He asked looking confused.

Rogue felt her cheeks go warm. "Oh, nothing. I'm trying to concentrate on something else, but I don't know what to think of."

Bobby crossed his arms, lifting his shoulders in a suggesting manner. "Try fire." He suggested after a moment.

Rogue nodded. "Okay." After a moment of thinking of fire, Rogue reached out and touched the wall. To her relief it didn't freeze up. "Thanks Bobby." She gave him a quick hug.

"Anytime Rogue." She followed him back over to the pool table. "So who do you do tomorrow?" He asked curiously, snatching his stick back from Pietro.

"I'm not sure. Probably John or Scott." She answered honestly. She became aware that Bobby wasn't paying attention anymore.

"What kind of player are you?" Bobby yelled at Pietro. "I'm worse off now! I should have taken the shots myself." He whined.

Pietro laughed. "You-didn't-ask-me-how-good-I-was.-You-just-tossed-me-the- stick." Pietro started laughing like a maniac again.

Bobby sighed. "Can it Maximoff." Bobby walked around the table looking for another good shot.

Rogue sighed and walked over to where Wanda, X and John were watching the movie. "Boys." She mumbled.

She sat on the floor in front of the couch. "How far are you into the movie?" She whispered to X-23, sitting with her back resting near X-23's feet.

X-23 lifted her feet onto the couch so Rogue would have more space. "Those two orange haired hobbit's are about to destroy the tower with the tree dudes." She whispered back.

A loud laugh erupted from the back of the room. X-23 looked over her shoulder sharply. "If you don't shut up Pie, I'm going to kill you!" She yelled.

Pietro ran up to the couch and leaned over so his head was practically resting on her shoulder. "I-knew-you-like-me!-You-gave-me-a-nickname!" He laughed running back to the pool table.

X-23 responded by turning back to the movie and lifting a hand over the couch. She flipped him off, smiling in satisfaction.

Rogue laughed and settled down to watch the movie.

* * *

A/N: Anyways. Thanks for the reviews I've recieved so far. Keep sending them and I'll keep writing :) 


	5. Teachers!

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men

* * *

Teaching Staff**

Jean walked into the Professor's office, knowing he would tell her to come in anyway. When she entered the office she apologized. "Sorry Professor."

Xavier wheeled himself behind his desk. "That's quite alright, Jean. As you can see, Logan and Mr. Lebeau aren't here yet."

Just then Logan entered the office. "Hello chuck." He greeted with a smile.

Scott tapped his foot. "Why do you always have to be late and the last one to show up?" Scott asked impatiently, crossing his arms over his chest.

Logan grinned. "Someone has to show up late. It makes One-eye mad."

Storm smiled, finding their argument amusing. "Well, for once Logan you aren't last. Remy hasn't showed up yet."

Logan got an angry look on his face. "It's my job to be the last one to arrive to meetings. I'm going to have to-"

He was interrupted by Gambit, who burst into the office. "Merde! Everyone else is already here!" Gambit exclaimed.

Storm crossed her arms, staring defiantly at Remy. "Well Remy? Where were you?" She asked crossly.

Gambit smirked. "Remy forgot. He'll remember le prochaine temps." He vowed.

Xavier cleared his throat which caught everyone's attention. "Remy, Storm, please take a seat and we'll get started." After Remy and Storm sat down, Xavier continued. "As you all know we have more adults now, so we need to discuss the teaching staff." Xavier explained. "So, is there a certain course anybody wants to teach?" He asked.

Kurt's tail flicked from side to side, from where he crouched on the Professor's fireplace. "I'm fine with teaching German." He said, his German accent flowing through his voice.

Logan snorted. "As if I'm going to teach anything other then Self Defence."

Xavier nodded, wheeling himself beside his desk. "Yes, I figured that much. What about the rest of you?" He asked.

Warren flapped his wings. "Well, what courses do you want taught?" He asked with uncertainty.

Xavier's face stayed neutral. "Well the basics are important. Math, science, English, History and Geography."

Jean looked at Yuriko. "Yuriko. You would be good at teaching geography." She commented.

Yuriko gave Jean weird look. "What makes you say that?"

Jean sat up straighter in her seat. "You were in the military. You had to know land forms and such."

Yuriko shrugged. "That's true, I guess." She looked as if in thought before smiling. "Alright. I'll teach geography."

Xavier smiled. "What about the rest of you?"

Hank lifted his head. "If it's alright, I'd like to teach science. I am a man of experiments, so I think the students would benefit best if I taught." Hank's smiled. "No offence, Scott."

Scott lifted his hand. "None taken."

Storm ran a hand through her white hair. "Well, now I can teach, history." Storm smiled. "Finally." She mumbled good-humouredly.

Scott looked from Xavier to Storm. "So can I teach math?" He asked.

Xavier smiled. "If it's what you want." Scott sighed. "I'll teach English then."

Betsy rubbed her forehead. "That's all very well, Professor, but what are the rest of us supposed to teach?" She asked.

Xavier looked thoughtful. "Well there's other subjects that could be taught. Such as Business and Careers."

Betsy nudged Warren in the ribs gently. "You should tech that. You do run your own company." Without asking Warren, she looked at the Professor. "He'll teach that." Warren groaned. Betsy gave him a mixed look of amusement and annoyance. "Well, it's the only thing you'd want to teach anyways." She muttered.

Jean let out a small laugh, before going serious again. "What about a health class? I could teach that." Jean suggested lightly.

Storm bobbed her head in agreement. "That sounds good Professor. She should teach the girls health class."

Betsy folded her arms and slouched in her seat. "I'm going to get stuck teaching something boring." She muttered. Warren chuckled wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Gambit smirked. "Maybe you should concentrate on what class you'll teach and not what other's will teach." He teased.

Betsy was about to reply, when Storm interfered. "Why doesn't Gambit teach auto mechanics." She smiled. "He'd be good at it."

Logan snorted again. "What? Is he going to teach the kid's how to hot wire a motorcycle?" He asked, chuckling at his own joke. Kurt and Warren laughed with him.

Xavier ignored the older men. "It sounds perfect for you Remy. How about it?"

Remy shrugged. "Sure. Whatever allows Remy to leave this office sooner." He smirked

Betsy looked frustrated. "What's left to teach?" She asked.

Xavier thought for moment. "Well, there's always art, music and drama." Betsy shook her head. "Well do you speak French?"

Warren spoke up. "What about a cooking class. She's good at cooking."

Betsy looked disgusted. "Cooking class? That's so sappy." She fumed.

Warren flapped his wings in frustration. "Fine then teach something else."

Betsy shook her head. "No. I'll teach this cooking class. Just to show you how sappy it is."

Warren grinned. "Alright. Then that's everyone one."

Xavier raised an eyebrow. "Well, not quite. Miss Darkholme has asked to remain here to teach. Just until all the danger is gone."

"Who's Miss Darkholme?" Logan asked, bewildered.

Jean gave Xavier a furious look. "You can't!" She burst out. Everyone looked at Jean. "Well she can't." She answered. "Not after what she did at Alkali Lake. Think of the effect it'll have of on Rogue. She'll go insane."

Remy looked confused. "You lost Remy." He went back to shuffling his cards, not paying attention to the rest of the conversation.

Storm rolled her eyes. "It'll be fine. Rogue will understand. Just because Mystique tried to kill her once, doesn't mean she'll try it again. I'm sure Rogue will be okay with it in time." Storm reasoned.

Xavier's eyes flicked from Storm to Jean, as if considering what they said. "Jean, I understand your concern. Mystique will stay here as a teacher. Don't worry. Everything will be fine. When Rogue absorbs Mystique we'll have to talk to her. But for now, it'll be fine."

Jean sighed. "Alright. I trust your judgement Professor."

* * *

A/N: Right, you don't have to review this chapter. I just wrote it while trying to think of something to happen XP 


	6. Sleepless Night of Memories

**Disclaimer: Don't own XMen

* * *

Sleepless Night Of Memories**

Rogue tossed and turned in her bed. It was two in the morning and she couldn't fall asleep. Kitty and Jubilee were already fast asleep, probably dreaming of their perfect boyfriends.

Rogue sat up and pushed back her blankets. She walked around her bed to the glass, doors at the back of the room, that led to the balcony. She opened the doors, and stepped out into the cool breeze. She shut the doors softly behind her and looked out over the lake and forest behind the mansion.

It wasn't the fact that Rogue wasn't tired. She was exhausted. It was something she had discovered when she was having her session with Jean earlier. Jean had touched her, so Rogue knew what had a bit of an idea what had happened while Logan and her had been captured.

There was one of Jean's memory that stuck out in her mind. It was a conversation she had had with Mystique when she first arrived with the Brotherhood.

Jean didn't believe that Mystique really had come to help destroy Apocalypse. So, being a telepath in the presence of her enemy, she had scanned Mystique's mind for the truth.

What Jean had found was a shock. Mystique wanted to protect her children. She wanted to protect her son and daughter. She wanted to watch over Kurt, her son, and...

"Me." Rogue breathed out to the silent breeze.

It was so confusing. She didn't know if she should believe her or not. The memory was true, no doubt about that, but Mystique was clever and could have just thought of that, to confuse Jean. So she might not really be her daughter.

"Only one way to find out." Rogue whispered.

In the blink of an eye, she disappeared from the balcony and reappeared in a pitch black room. Rogue, quietly tip toed over to the bed. She wasn't wearing gloves so she didn't need to take them off.

As silently as possible, she reached forward and touched Mystique's forehead. Instantly she felt the familiar rush of memories and thoughts that weren't hers. After holding on for a few seconds, she let go and disappeared from the room.

She reappeared in her room. Tears stung her eyes. How was this possible? Mystique was her and Kurt's mother. And a horrible one at that. Rogue left the room in a puff of smoke, arriving on the dock, in the lake.

Tears trailed down her cheeks, for the little blue baby that was thrown into the quickly moving river. The baby who had golden eyes like his mother, and was found by a German couple, that fished him out and cared for the poor child they called Kurt.

Furious, Rogue picked up a rock and hurled it into the lake. That did little to relieve her pain. Now that she had Mystique's memories, she could piece together everything Jean had seen, and what was Rogue's own memories.

Rogue had been put up for adoption when she was a child. The family that took her in were up tight and well, rude. So when Marie did one bad thing in her life, she was thrown out onto the streets. She was only seven, and they expected her to be perfect.

As a frightened child she ran as far away as possible from the house. At the time it seemed like a miracle when she ran into the forest and came across a young woman with short black hair. She had soft pale skin and piercing blue eyes. The lady had asked Marie what she was doing so deep in the forest alone. Being the naive young child of seven she told this stranger everything, and wouldn't you know it, this lady, called Raven Darkholme took her in.

Of course, it wasn't irony that Rogue happened to run into the same woman who had lost her only child to a German couple. Raven's friend Irene had predicted it all, and so she knew Rogue would run into that forest. Raven had waited all night for Rogue to show up.

After staying with her just over a year, Raven had some 'business' to take care of, so she sent Rogue to stay with her blind friend Irene Alder. Marie stayed with Irene until she was thirteen. She didn't leave because staying with Irene was bad or anything. No, staying with Irene had been great.

Rogue stood in the shadows by the lake, scanning through her memories. Why did she leave? She knew the reason had been big, but she couldn't remember. Perhaps, in time, she would re-call the event that lead to her running away. Rogue let out a sigh and ran through the rest of her memories.

While on the run, she wound up in Mississippi. Some couple, the D'Ancanto's took her in. Staying with them was great. Then when she was sixteen, her mutation manifested, and she was driven out of her home. That's when she went 'Rogue'.

Some reason, Rogue had never taken the last name Alder or Darkholme. Sure she used them when staying with them, but when she ran away, she just dropped them. When she left the D'Ancanto's she dropped her entire name.

Okay, so she told Logan her real name. Big deal. He was the only one who knew it, though, and he only used it on the rare occasion. Nobody else knew what her name was, and they didn't pry.

She just wished she could remember what had driven her out of Irene's house. She knew now that the 'business' Mystique had to do was, some assassination stuff for Magneto.

There was some other reason she had been forced to be put in the care or Irene. Unfortunately Rogue hadn't held on long enough, so she didn't know.

And Rogue knew exactly why Mystique had taken her in. She wanted to make up for dropping her first and only child into a river by accident.

Rogue stomped her foot furiously on the dock. Imagine, your own mother trying to kill you. Of course, Rogue didn't know at the time that was her adoptive mother. All she thought she was, was some blue skinned murderer. Rogue turned and stormed back to the dark mansion.

So did all of this make her and Kurt siblings? In a way, she mused. Kurt's biological mother was Mystique, and Rogue's adoptive mother was her. Sure she could accept being siblings with the fuzzy elf. But Mystique would never be her mother. As far as Rogue was concerned, that woman had used her.

* * *

A/N: La la la la la I'm running off sugar... la la la la la Right Reviews are fun. So please review and I'll see you all later! 


	7. Accidents Happen

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own X-Men**

* * *

**

**Accidents Happen**

All the teenagers were in the kitchen when Rogue woke up the next morning. She entered with a yawn.

"Good morning, Roguey!"

"Morning John." Rogue muttered through another yawn. Being up late did not help her catch much sleep.

Jubilee waved Rogue over. "Rogue! Come sit over here! We haven't talked to you in forever!" She yelled across the kitchen from where she was sitting at a table with Kitty, Peter, Bobby and Sam Gurthie.

Wanda and X-23 were sitting on stools at the counter. Lance (From the Brotherhood) was at a table with Pietro and John. Somehow they were all long time friends, for some reason or another.

Rogue slid into the seat beside Jubilee. "I don't know where you've been, but I talked to you yesterday." She teased her friend.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Yah, but that was, like, in the morning. We like totally never spoke in the evening, since you had some session with Jean." Kitty answered for Jubilee.

Rogue put her hand up in defeat. "Alright." She looked at Sam. "So when did you get here?" She asked him.

Sam looked shocked, that Rogue had spoken him. "Last night." He answered confidently.

Rogue reached across the table to a plate of eggs. She was aware of everyone flinching, even though she was wearing gloves. "So, I guess that means you're an X-Man now." She commented. "When did that happen?" She asked curiously.

Sam gave her a confused look. "Mr. Summers called me Monday. He said that the X-Men thought it was time for me to become one." He looked at everyone at the table. "Didn't he talk to you guys?"

"Monday?" Rogue questioned. Her eyes darkened. "Oh, I know why I didn't know." She said darkly.

Kitty looked between Sam and Rogue. After a moment to think, she decided to explain. "Something, like happened two weeks ago and so, like, Rogue and Mr. Logan... um... weren't here." She finished lamely, looking at Jubilee for help.

Jubilee nodded. "Yah. They didn't get back until Thursday. I guess they never heard that we were taking in new recruits."

Sam's face brightened. "Was that about the incident that happened at Alkali Lake? Where Rogue and Mr. Logan were abducted?" He asked.

Jubilee's face dropped. Bobby hit his head on the table. Rogue looked curious. "How'd you find out?" She asked.

Sam looked as if in thought. "I heard from Ray, who said he heard from Rahne, who heard from Kitty." He said honestly.

Rogue nodded her head once. "Oh." She glared at Kitty. "Do you have anything to say in your defence?" Rogue asked, mock sweetly.

Kitty nodded. "Yes I do. It was an accident." If looks could kill, Kitty would be dead thirty times. Kitty cleared her throat. "Bye!" She got up from the table and ran through the glass back door.

Rogue stood up. "I'll be right back." Her voice filled with venom, she ran through the back door after Kitty.

Jubilee leaned back in her seat. "Kitty's going to get sucked dry." Jubilee giggled.

Bobby put an arm on Jubilee's shoulder. "Should we go help her?" He asked.

Jubilee shook her head. "She had it coming. Besides," She smirked. "Kitty has to learn to keep her mouth shut." She giggled as a scream came from the backyard, obviously Kitty's.

Peter leaned over in his seat to look out the back door. "That was definitely Kitty." Kitty was sprawled out on the grass. Rogue was nowhere in sight.

With a BAMF, Rogue appeared in Kitty's original seat. "Hello, again." She smiled.

Jubilee was smiling. "So you let her have it?"

Rogue nodded. "Yup. I definitely let her have it. Did you know Rahne wasn't the only person she told? She told Amara and Roberto too!" She said indignantly.

Jubilee rolled her eyes. "That's Kitty for you." She said in annoyance.

Peter looked through the window again. "She's still not moving you know. How long did you hold on for?" He asked, worry in his voice.

Rogue looked through the back door too. "For about eight seconds or so." She turned back to the others. "Don't worry about her. She'll start moving again in an hour."

Sam's jaw dropped. "An hour?" He asked in shock.

Rogue bobbed her head. "Yup. She deserved it. As long as you don't get on my bad side, you don't have anything to worry about." She told him honestly.

Jubilee laughed. "Which is actually hard to do. This was one of those rare occasions." Jubilee laughed again, Rogue joining in this time.

Bobby let out a small laugh. "Normally it's Kitty who gets chased. But Rogue would hardly ever catch her."

Rogue slumped in her chair. "That's because she could run through walls. Now that I can too, it's much easier." She smiled again, winking at Jubilee.

Jubilee winked back. "Yup. Rogue can control the power's of all the mutants she's absorbed."

That moment Pietro came running over leaning over Sam's shoulder. "So-does-that-mean-if-you-absorbed-me-you-would-have-super-speed-whenever?" He asked quickly.

Peter and Bobby looked confused. "What did you say?" They asked at the same time. Sam just kept quiet.

Rogue ignored them. "Yup, plus I'd have all your thoughts and memories." She added.

"Sweet!" Pietro ran off back to his own table.

Jubilee shuddered. "Man, that guy is weird!" She whispered with a smile.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She turned to make sure it's wasn't her imagination.

It wasn't. Jean was standing by the counter making tea, but that wasn't the problem. Jean's entire body looked like it was on fire. An orange glow had engulfed her. Nobody else had seemed to notice. Suddenly it was gone.

"Holy shit!" She muttered. She turned to the others. "Did you see that?" She asked.

Peter gave her a look of worry. "See what?" He asked. Everyone else shook their heads.

Rogue slumped further in her seat. _How come I'm the only one noticing these things?_ She yelled at herself inside her head. She came out of her train of thought when Jubilee stood up abruptly.

"Well, I'm going to go shopping. Anyone want to come?" She asked hopefully.

Peter and Bobby immediately shook there heads. She looked at Sam. "Sorry. The Professor wants to check my skills in the danger room." He answered.

Jubilee put a hand on her hip. "Rogue?" She asked.

Rogue shook her head. "No, I went out yesterday. I was just going to hang around here today."

Jubilee pouted. "I thought I was your best friend." She said, mock sadness.

Rogue smiled. "You are my best friend. I just have a lot of best friends." She looked out the back door. "Hey! Kitty's stirring!" She exclaimed, slightly angrily. _So much for an hour!_

Jubilee jumped up happily. "She'll come!" She said confidently leaving the kitchen by the back door.

Peter, Bobby and Sam left the kitchen shortly after. Rogue stood up and joined Wanda and X-23 on the stools by the counter. "Hey!" She said cheerfully.

X-23 stood up. "Sorry. I'm going to the danger room. You guys in?" She asked.

Wanda shook her head. "No. We're doing it later. Why do it twice?" She asked.

X-23 smiled and shrugged. "It gives me something to do." She left the room.

Wanda smiled and turned to Rogue. "I saw!" She told her.

Rogue gave her a confused look. "What?" She asked.

Wanda rolled her eyes. "I saw! You know, Jean was in flames." She told her, waving her hand.

Rogue nodded her head in understanding and shock. "There's something wrong with her. Yesterday her eyes were orange instead of green." Rogue commented, softly.

Wanda nodded. "Yah. I saw her hair glowing last night." Wanda paused. "What does this mean."

Rogue shrugged. "I don't know." She whispered to Wanda, but her mind said something else. _Phoenix.

* * *

_

A/N: Right... I was getting a bunch of reviews which made me happy so I decided to post another chapter right away. Keep them coming :) 


	8. More Visitors

**Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men... Ugh... I'm tired

* * *

**

More Visitors

"Isn't this, like, the cutest top you've ever seen?" Kitty asked Rogue.

Rogue nodded her head. "Yah. Sure. Whatever."

Wanda rolled her eyes. "We're trying to watch some TV and your kind of in the way." Wanda gestured with her hand for Kitty to move side ways.

Taking the hint Kitty side stepped so that Wanda, X-23 and Rogue could see the screen. Jubilee walked in the room. "Has anyone seen Bobby?" She asked.

X-23 laughed. "Yah. I think him and Peter are hiding from you guys."

Kitty and Jubilee looked shocked. "Hiding from us? Why?" Jubilee asked.

Wanda rolled her eyes, while laughing. "They said, that you guys were going to ask for their opinion on the things you bought, so thery're hiding. I don't think they want to look at the clothes you bought." Wanda, X-23 and Rogue burst out laughing.

Kitty put her hands on her hips. "Some boyfriends they are."

The sound of the doorbell rang through the mansion. Wanda hit the back of her head on the couch. "Why does the doorbell ring whenever I'm watching a movie?" She complained to herself.

Rogue stood up. "It could be worse." Wanda gave her a questioning glance. "Well you could've been locked in a prison with an annoying Cajun."

X-23 laughed. "Oh yah. That was so hilarious." She kept laughing.

Rogue's jaw could've touched the floor. "X! It wasn't funny!"

X-23 kept laughing. "You should have been there!" She kept laughing.

Rogue's eyes narrowed. "I thought you were sleeping!" She hissed.

X-23 stopped laughing for a moment. "And miss you guys arguing? Hell no!" She laughed hysterically. By now she had caught the attention of Kitty and Jubilee, as well as Wanda's.

Jubilee looked excited. "Oh! What happened?" She asked, Kitty looking just as excited.

X-23 kept giggling. "Well there was the bed issue. They were in the same cell, and there was only one bed. Rogue kicked him off, and claimed the bed hers. So because of that, he caught to call her 'chere'. Oh and then-"

Rogue cut her off. "You know, the doorbell rang. Shouldn't we get it?" She asked, hoping they would drop their conversation.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang again. Wanda caught Rogue's eye. Wanda nodded with understanding. "Come on guys! Let's go get the door."

Rogue grabbed X-23's arm and phased them through the floor into the main foyer. Just in time to see Scott answering the door.

Alex Summers stood at the door, with his luggage in hand. He was tanned with blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing jean shorts and a too big grey t-shirt. When he saw Scott he broke out into a smile.

"Hey Scott!" Alex smiled, hugging his brother.

Scott smiled too. "Hey, bro!" Scott laughed.

"Did Mr. Stick-up-his-ass just say 'bro'?" A Cajun voice whispered behind Rogue.

Rogue jumped out of surprise. She had no idea Gambit was behind her. She spun around to glare at him. "Didn't your mom ever tell you not to sneak up behind a gal?" She asked, voice filled with venom.

Gambit merely smirked. "No, she didn't." He said in a flirtatious voice.

Rogue grabbed X-23's arm and dragged her away. "Well, she should have!" Rogue tossed over her shoulder.

Gambit just smiled. "Whatever you say, chere." He chuckled when Rogue flipped him off.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So I never found out Rogue." Jean was leaning against her desk talking to Rogue. "How did you make out with Bobby's ice power?"

Rogue shrugged. "It was okay, I guess. I went to Bobby for a bit of help. So it's fine now." She answered honestly.

Jean nodded and handed Rogue a steaming cup of tea. "Freeze this." Rogue gave her a questioning glance. "Just to be sure."

Rogue nodded and instantly the tea inside froze and the cup itself was covered in a fuzzy layer of ice.

Jean lifted the cup with her mind and put it on the desk. She moved her hands to either side of Rogue's face. "Alright. I'm going to let John out. After we see how that goes, we might move onto Scott. Okay?"

Before Rogue could reply, she could feel Jean inside her head. After waiting for a few seconds she felt John's presence so, by instinct she formed a door, and placed him behind it.

Almost instantly, she let out Scott and Gambit. Confused, Rogue took them and put them behind doors. Soon Juggernaut and Logan were out. The two psyches started yelling at each other and were soon fighting in the darkness of Rogue's mind.

Angry that Jean had gone ahead and was letting almost all the others out, Rogue stuffed them behind their separate doors.

Before Jean could let anyone else out Rogue snapped. "Stop it!" She screamed. An evil cackle rang out. it sounded like Jean, but another voice was added on. An evil, menacing voice. "It's so much fun!" The voice hissed out.

Rogue was shocked. This wasn't like Jean. This was like _Phoenix_. Rogue was sure that if she opened her eyes, she would seen Jean's eyes glowing orange and she would be surrounded by flames. Rogue could feel Phoenix running through her mind. She knew what she was doing. She was trying to let them all out, so the psyches powers would be out of control.

Rogue opened her eyes. As she predicted, a red optic blast shot from her eyes. It shot at the ceiling leaving a huge hole. Rogue shut her eyes tightly again. Suddenly her hands felt hot. _Oh shit!_ She pulled off her gloves blindly and threw them away, just in time to hear an explosion sound a few feet away.

Rogue concentrated on getting Scott under control first. She peeked her eyes open to see everything in the room floating and flying around Jean.

Rogue thought quickly before making a decision. _**Professor! We have an emergency**_ She screamed to him.

He usually kept his telepathic link with the X-Men open, in case of an emergency. She just hoped that he didn't have it down or anything.

She was flooded with relief when she heard him reply. **_Yes, I know_**. No matter how bad something got, he always found a way to stay calm. _**Scott and Ororo, are in the elevator with me on the way down**_.

Veins were popping from Jean's neck. Her red hair was flying around her shoulders. She was floating a few feet above the ground. She was still laughing in her two person voice. Her eyes were blazing orange as she stared at Rogue.

Panic flooded Rogue as she felt Jean enter her mind. _What are you doing?_ She screamed at her. Phoenix replied in an evil tone. _**I'm taking control.**_

Rogue looked up to see Jean's eyes narrowed at her. Rogue stood at the back of the room, looking up at Jean. Rogue touched the wall, feeling it heat up, upon her touch. Rogue turned to see it glowing red. Rogue pulled back her hand and then stretched it out again, freezing the wall before it could explode.

At that moment the Professor entered the room, followed closely by Storm and Scott. Xavier looked deep in thought. After a minute or so of silence, Jean fell out of the air and collapsed on the floor. All the other objects that was flying around the room crashed to the floor. As if a grand finale, the wall behind Rogue exploded.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are still nice... And I like the ones I have gotten so far. 


	9. Things to Rejoice

Disclaimer: Urgh... I don't own X-Men.

* * *

Things to Rejoice

Rogue sat opposite the Professor. Storm and Scott were standing on either side of him. Warren, Betsy and Logan were all standing in the back of the room.

Normally, Rogue would be fidgeting with her gloves, nervous with all the stares. She wasn't wearing gloves though, since she hadn't had a chance to get Gambit's power under control.

Xavier had his elbows on his desk, his finger pushed together. "Now Rogue. I want you to tell me what happened." He said gently. When Rogue hesitated Xavier continued. "Or would you rather, have me read your mind?" He asked kindly.

Rogue studied the floor. "I think it'd be better if you just read my mind." She answered honestly.

Xavier didn't say a word, as he wheeled himself over and was right and front of Rogue. "Just relax." He told her putting his hands on either side of her head.

Rogue closed her eyes as she was pulled back into the memory.

_John was out, then locked away. Then Scott and Gambit. Logan and Juggernaut were next. It was too much. "Stop it!" She yelled. She opened her eyes, which shot optic lasers. She was throwing her gloves away before they exploded. Jean was on fire._

Rogue opened her eyes again. Xavier opened his eyes and lowered his hands. He looked around the room. "Betsy." He said in a stern voice.

Betsy looked shocked that she was called upon. "Yes, Professor?"

Xavier looked at Rogue. "Take Rogue, to your office. I want you to help you with her powers. Jean never got a chance to help Rogue control her powers, so I'd like you to help her with it."

Betsy nodded in understanding. "Come on." She opened the door. Rogue got up and followed Betsy out of the Professor's office.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Ugh. My head." Rogue rubbed her temples. She was sitting in the recreation room. Betsy had just finished, helping Rogue with the psyches powers.

They had done it quickly, which resulted in a massive headache. Betsy had gone back to the Professor's office, leaving Rogue alone to do as she pleased.

She was thankful, when she entered the rec. room and discovered it was empty. She was sitting on the sofa leaned over, try to calm the remaining psyches. Phoenix had done something and now the remaining three wouldn't be quiet. Storm, Jean and Magneto.

"And then I was, like, whoa. Can you, like, believe it?" Kitty said with excitement.

_When did Kitty get loose?_ Rogue asked herself, only to feel stupid a minute later when Kitty, Jubilee and all the other teenagers walked in.

Jubilee squealed when she saw Rogue. "Oh my God! Did you hear? We don't have danger room sessions today. That means we got the afternoon off!" Jubilee smiled with glee. "We should go to a movie!" She informed the other teenagers.

Rogue put her hands on her face. "Oh, yah! I definitely heard we don't have danger room sessions today." Rogue put her hands down, a frown on her face.

Wanda crossed her arms. "Then why are you so gloomy. You should be happy. No danger room!" She grinned widely.

Jubilee smiled. "I know what would make you happy. Let's go shopping!" She cheered with Kitty.

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Shopping is what makes you guys feel better. Besides I should stay here. My powers are kind of hectic today. I don't want to hurt someone by accident."

Bobby looked confused. "I thought Miss Grey was helping you with your powers. Did she have to leave for a meeting again? Is that why she couldn't help you?" He asked frowning in his confusion.

Rogue shook her head. "No. Something just... happened so, she never got a chance to help me. Miss Braddock helped me, but my powers are still jumpy."

Kitty and Jubilee nodded there heads in understanding. John on the other hand, wanted to know more. "So who's powers is it?" He smiled slyly. "Was it Magneto's? Or Storm's?" He kept ploughing Rogue with questions.

Wanda hit the back of his head. "She doesn't want to talk about moron. Leave the poor girl alone." She scolded.

John rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry. I didn't know." He mumbled.

Rogue shrugged. "It's okay. It's weird." Rogue spoke half to them, half to herself. "She let almost all the other ones out. Then ones she didn't let out are loud. They won't stop talking."

X-23 sat on a chair beside the sofa Rogue was on. "I thought she was only doing one a day." She commented slowly.

"That was the plan. We were going to do that, John, but she ended up letting him, Scott, Gambit, Logan and Juggernaut out."

"So how are you doing?" Kitty asked. Her lack of likes, concerned Rogue and the others slightly.

"I'm okay. Not wearing gloves, in case Gambit's power goes insane. I have Scott under control pretty well."

Pietro started running around the room. "Oh!-Blow-something-up!" He kept running around enthusiastically.

X-23 held out an arm, which Pietro ran into, falling onto his back. "If her powers are already out of control, then we shouldn't be making her test them out." She hissed to him. She put a foot on his chest to keep him from getting up. "And stop talking like that!"

He put his arms up. "I surrender to you, your highness!" He let out a small laugh at everyone's shocked faces.

Wanda hugged X-23. "You made him stop talking like an idiot! Thank you! Thank you, so much!" She pretended to cry with happiness.

Pietro smiled slyly. "Now give me a kiss!" He hugged X-23's leg, sitting up. "If you don't I'll-go-back-to-talking-like-this!" He smirked.

X-23 shook Pietro off her leg. "Yuck! No!" She gave him a disgusted look.

Wanda turned her face to X-23 to give her a look of annoyance. "Just do it! He's so annoying and never shuts up."

Rouge rolled her eyes. "I'm on it!" She touched the back of his neck. A moment later he fell to the ground.

"Okay-you-got-twenty-minutes-before-he-wakes-up!" She frowned. "Damn it! I just spoke like him!" She stomped her foot angrily. In that precise moment. Juggernaut's power came back to her. Her foot went through the wooden floor. She tried to lift her foot, but it was stuck. "Oh shit!" She hissed under her breath.

Peter grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her up out of the floor.

"Thank you!" She looked over to see Wanda and X-23 rejoicing in the fact that Pietro was knocked out. "Let's go. He's going to wake up in twenty minutes." She watched everyone else leave the room. She waited in the room, before testing Quicksilver's power and speeding out of the room like a dart.

* * *

A/N: Okay, listen up people. I'm in a real foul mood. My director took away 30 of my lines in the school play. I'm pretty pissed off abouy so I'm looking to reviews to cheer me up. Can you do it? Pretty pretty please? 


	10. Mirage

**Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men, you know that...

* * *

Mirage**

Rogue ran down the hall at her normal pace. She could hear Pietro upstairs running around looking for the her and the others. He had woken up five minutes ago, and she could tell he was annoyed he had been ditched.

She knew he was looking for anyone of them to tag along with. She was pretty sure the others had run out to the lake and were hiding out there somewhere. Rogue was wandering around the school. She could hear him coming so, she could just run away from him. It was like a giant game of tag. Except once you were 'tagged' you were sentenced to a world of annoyance.

As Rogue walked past the foyer the doorbell rang. _Is the Professor expecting more recruits to join?_ She thought curiously as she walked over to the door.

Just then Pietro entered too. "Ha!-I-found-you,-Roguey!-You-can't-escape!" He laughed.

Rogue waved her hand in a silencing manner as she unlocked the door. "Pipe down! We have visitors!" She said sharply, which caused his eyes to go wide with excitement and he raced over to her.

Rogue rolled her eyes and opened the door. "Hi! I'm looking for a Mr. Charles Xavier." A sweet, voice asked as soon as Rogue opened the door.

The voice sounded familiar. Rogue's head spun around to look at the native American standing in the doorway. She had black hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing a kind smile.

"Danielle!" The name popped into Rogue's mind.

Danielle shifted her feet uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, have we met?" She asked in a kind voice, but her smile had dropped slightly.

"Yes! I mean, no!" She could have smacked herself with stupidity. "Sorry, come inside." She turned to Pietro, "Go get the Professor!" She commanded.

In a flash he was gone. Rogue turned back to Danielle. "I'm Rogue." She held out her hand, but quickly pulled it back when she realized she wasn't wearing gloves.

Danielle blinked her eyes in surprise, but shrugged. "I'm Danielle Moonstar." She told Rogue what she already knew.

Rogue stared wide-eyed. "Yah! You were captured by Mr. Sinister. He was doing experiments on you. How'd you get away?" Rogue asked. Danielle remained silent. Rogue continued. "Whenever I touch someone I get their thoughts and memories. If it's a mutant, there powers too. I was being held captive at Sinister's base. I touched one of his lackeys, so I saw what they did to you and all that. Sinister told me he killed you during a procedure. How are you...um... alive?" She asked, eyes popping out of there sockets.

Danielle smiled. "My powers allow me to show illusions. When Sinister was working on me, I created an illusion that led him to believe I was dead. With my 'dead' body he just tossed me out into the snow. That was it." She grinned. "Nice to meet you Rogue. My code name is-"

Rogue cut her off. "Mirage. I know. Sinister knew practically everything about you. He told his lackeys and I absorbed one of them." Rogue told her again.

Danielle nodded her head once and smiled. "Anyways. Am I going to get meet this Mr. Xavier?"

"Please, call me Professor." Xavier's strong voice echoed around the foyer as he wheeled in. "Or Professor like everyone else does. I've been expecting you for a while, Danielle. I'm a telepath." He added, so he wouldn't freak her out. "You are welcomed to stay as long as you like."

Danielle extended her hand. "Thank you Professor. I heard about your team of X-Men and was wondering if I could join?" She asked hopefully, a strained smile on her face.

Xavier nodded his head, turning around to wheel out of the room. Rogue and Danielle followed closely. "Yes, I thought you might want to. Of course, we'd have to test you out in the danger room." He informed her. "Rogue do you think you could show Danielle to a spare room on the teachers floor?" He asked, in a gentle commanding voice.

"Hey Danielle? Are you going to become a teacher?" Rogue asked curiously, slightly amused.

Xavier turned around in his chair. "I think you should. It'd be good for you. And it'd give you something to do. We could always use another teacher on our staff." He said.

Danielle shrugged. "Well, I don't know. I don't know what to teach." She told them in a nervous voice.

"You know French." Rogue said, flipping through what she knew about Danielle, from absorbing Remy. "We don't have anyone teaching that yet." She looked at the Professor.

"I guess I could." Danielle mumbled, her cheeks turning red.

Xavier smiled. "Good. We have a danger room session this afternoon, after Rogue has a session with me. I would like it if you would attend it. It would be a good chance, to see how you work on a team and see the limits of your abilities."

Danielle smiled. "Sounds good. Thanks again Professor." She turned to walk away and follow Rogue but turned back as if she forgot something. "The code name's Mirage. And you call me Dani. Everyone does." She followed Rogue.

Xavier looked at Rogue. "Don't forget your session. We'll let out the last few psyches." He wheeled away.

* * *

A/N: I like the word 'wheeled' as much as I like reviews. 


	11. Danger Room Tag

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men.

* * *

****Danger Room Tag**

Every single X-Men were in the danger room standing around. They were listening intently to what Scott was telling them.

They had been divided into two teams. Team one, or the green team, consisted of Cyclops, Lady Deathstryke, Pyro, X-23, Storm, Angel, Gambit, Colossus, Shadowcat, Psylocke and Quicksilver. Team two, or the blue team, consisted of Havok (Alex Summers), Wolverine, Scarlet Witch, Rogue, Phoenix, Iceman, Jubilee, Beast, Nightcrawler, Mirage and Cannonball.

Rogue rocked back and forth on her heels, impatient to get started. Scott had already explained it twice, and he was telling them for the third time. Every time they did something in the danger room as a group, he would explain it at least four times.

"So, remember to leave your communicators on. Remember, the first team to knock out the other team wins. You can use your powers, with some exceptions. Nightcrawler, you can only teleport ten feet away. No further." Nightcrawler nodded. "Phoenix, Psylocke, you can only use your telepathy every five minutes for ten seconds. If you're always using your telepathy, then it'll be too easy for you." They murmured there 'okays' in unison. "Everyone else is fair game. Just don't kill each other. So when you're out leave the danger room and meet the Professor in the observation room. So it's just like a giant game of tag."

Wolverine spoke over top of Cyclops, before he could explain it again. "I think we understand, Cyke. Let's just start the damn simulation."

Scott was about to protest when he saw the death glare in everyone's face. "Okay. Let's get started." He said cheerfully. He looked up to the room overlooking the danger room. "We're ready Professor!"

Xavier spoke into the microphone. "It's about time Cyclops." He teased, the humour glinting in his eyes.

Scott looked at the group. "Alright, my group follow me over here. Team blue, go to the other side of the room." The second team followed Wolverine to the other side of the metal room.

Xavier typed something into the computer, and the metal room transformed into an empty New York city at night. Xavier spoke into the microphone. "Danger Room session 176 starts now." He spoke clearly.

It was obvious that Wolverine was the leader of their group. Everyone turned to look at him for instructions. "Alright. We'll split into groups. Keep your communicators on. I don't care who you walk around the city with. Just don't get caught. And whenever you tag someone out, tell everyone else on the communicators." The group nodded. Wolverine walked away from the group, heading into the forest next to them. Phoenix and Mirage headed in the opposite direction. Beast, Havok and Nightcrawler went off in another direction, leaving the teens alone, again.

"Well, five of us in a group is kind of big isn't it?" Cannonball commented softly.

Jubilee turned to him. "Your right! I got an idea. The four of us will search the city. You can look for Wolvie and make sure he doesn't hurt anyone." She teased.

Cannonball looked dejected. Rogue got annoyed. "Jubilee! That's mean!" She grabbed Cannonball's wrist. "Okay, me and Cannonball will go together. You three can be another group." She declared.

Scarlet Witch looked happy. "I'll go with you two." She said running up to Rogue.

Rogue shook her head. "No!" She whispered to her so Cannonball wouldn't hear. "You have to make sure those two don't make out the whole time." She giggled.

Wanda smiled in amusement and ran back to Iceman and Jubilee.

Rogue let go of Cannonball's wrist. "Come on." She commanded, walking into the city, keeping to the shadows, so they wouldn't be seen.

A voice boomed over there communicators. It was Wolverine. "I got tin man out." Rogue gasped slightly. How could Colossus have gotten out so early? Usually he was the last one in. Well then again, him and Wolverine were almost always on the same team.

Cannonball tapped Rogue on the shoulder. When she looked at him, he pointed to the sky. She followed his gaze and her eyes locked onto Angel, who was flying above the roof tops of the buildings. He landed on one looking down into the streets. With shock, Rogue realized that they would be spotted easily, being in the streets.

She shoved Cannonball into an alley. "Can you hit him from here?" She asked, pinning herself against the wall, so he wouldn't notice them.

Cannonball narrowed his hazel eyes in thought. "No. He's too high up." He told her. "I can only go so far." He told her, disappointment on his face.

Rogue felt bad. "It's not your fault." She told the younger X-Man. "We'll just think of another way to get him." She gave him a coy smile. "In fact I got an idea."

Her eyes turned white as bolts of lightning started hitting the building Angel was on. She was missing, because she didn't want to hurt him. "Wait here." She whispered. As she stepped out of the alley, she transformed into Storm, tapping into Mystique's power.

She floated up behind Angel on the building, where lightning was still hitting it. With Wolverine's sensitive hearing she could hear him yelling at Storm. "Stop it! I'm on this building!" He yelled, frightened of getting hit by a bolt.

She flew onto the building, stopping the bolts. "Sorry, Angel." Rogue/Storm apologized. "Thought it was Iceman."

Angel smiled. "Oh, that's okay, I was just worried I might get hit." He looked back down to scan the area around him. "I found Iceman actually. And Jubilee and Scarlet Witch. They're down in the park, by the fountain." He turned back to Rogue/Storm only to be hit with a powerful punch, which left him unconscious.

Rogue left him lying there. She flew back into the alley where she left Cannonball. She spoke into her communicator. "Angel's out." She told the group.

A moment later Havok spoke. "Nightcrawler is out. Deathstryke snuck up on us. Me and Beast got away but, Nightcrawler didn't get away."

A voice yelled at Rogue from the entrance of the alley. "I found Cannonball and Rogue!" It was Pyro.

* * *

A/N: I'm aware this is a short chapter, but the danger room session is spread through about 3 different chapters. Alright so review and you'll find out what happens to Rogue and Cannonball. -hugs Cannonball- My favourite New Recruit!!! 


	12. Danger Room Tag 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men

* * *

Danger Room Tag 2**

Pyro was smiling like a maniac, a huge fireball in his hands. "Alright! Now I can finally take someone out!" He threw the fireball at them.

Without thinking twice Rogue grabbed Cannonball's arm and jumped through the wall of the closest building. They landed on the floor of a dark room. The only light was from the street outside. The room was filled with boxes and empty crates.

Rogue smirked as she heard Pyro speak to himself. "Hey! Where'd they go?" Rogue was about to stand up when a noise of scuffling feet caught her attention. A moment later she heard Shadowcat call out into the darkness. "Hello? Is anybody, like, there?" She asked, uncertainty in her voice.

She watched as Shadowcat passed by a row of crates. "X? Is that, like, you?" She asked, her eyes straining in the darkness.

Cannonball looked at Rogue. She nodded, and he flew at Shadowcat. She let out a shriek of surprise. She got tackled to the ground. Her head hitting the ground hard.

Cannonball spoke into his communicator. "Wolverine? We got Shadowcat." He told him.

The doors burst open and Pyro walked in. Rogue pushed Cannonball to the ground, hiding behind the crates in the back of the room. Of course, Pyro would have heard her squeal. He was after all in the alley next to them.

She heard Pyro walking among the crates. "Shadowcat? Where are you? You okay?"

Rogue transformed into Kitty. She jumped up behind the crate. "Oh Pyro, it's like, just you. I though maybe it was, like, somebody else. I'm totally fine, I just saw a totally disgusting rat." She said, shaking her head in disgust.

Pyro nodded his head. "Okay. Just checking." He opened the doors, but froze when Rogue's communicator went off.

"We found Cyclops!" Jubilee screamed. "But he got away."

Pyro turned back to her with suspicious eyes. He created a fireball. The fireball froze in his hands. A punch sent to the back of his head knocked him out.

Mean while Rogue transformed back into herself, and Cannonball stood up next to her. "We got Shadowcat and Pyro!" He spoke into his communicator.

Iceman stepped inside. "What are you guys doing in here?" He asked.

Rogue phased through the crates towards Iceman, Cannonball jumping over them. "We were running from Pyro, then Shadowcat just happened to be in here. Wait!" She looked around. "Where's Scarlet Witch and Jubilee? I thought you were with them." She pointed out.

Pyro's communicator went off. "Hey-Pyro!-I-got-my-sister-out!-Can-you-believe-it?" He cackled like a maniac. A pause and then he continued. "Hey-Pyro?-You-there?"

Iceman opened the door, looking both way down the streets. "We should get out of here."

Rogue nodded, following Iceman out. Cannonball walked behind her. They wandered back to the place where they had started.

When they got there they stumbled across, Havok and Cyclops. They were in a battle. Havok was using the optic blasts from his hand, while Cyclops used the optic blasts from his eyes. A few feet away, Beast laid knocked out.

Iceman peered over the bushes with Rogue. "Should we help?" He asked.

Rogue shook her head. "Their brothers. Let them fight." Just as soon as she said it she regretted it. Cyclops used even more power, sending Havok back and hitting a tree. Havok slumped to the ground unmoving.

Rogue blinked once, an optic blast coming from her eyes. She hit Cyclops square in the back. He hit a tree and slumped to the ground next to his brother.

An object flew from the bushes opposite from Rogue, Iceman and Cannonball. Rogue looked at her feet where the object landed.

Cannonball looked puzzled. "It's a card." He stated.

Rogue froze, as the card went from pink to bright red. "Get away from it!" She screamed. She took off, using Quicksilver's speed. It wasn't fast enough. An explosion came from the card as she ducked, hands over her head.

After a minute she lifted her head to see Cannonball and Iceman, bleeding slightly, but not gravely injured. They were of course unconscious. Rogue gave a silent prayer of thanks for having Logan's healing factor, which kept her in the session.

A twig snapped from the bushes behind Rogue, she got up and ran to the closest tree. She hauled herself into it. Hiding among the leaves and branches. She parted some leaves to look down. As she suspected, Gambit walked out of the bushes, an arrogant grin on his face.

He pulled out his communicator. "Remy got Popsicle and the young kid out." He said in his Cajun accent, pride in his voice. He put his communicator on his belt loop. "I heard you chere. Come out. Remy knows you're there somewhere." Gambit pulled out his bo-staff.

Rogue scarcely breathed as Gambit looked around for her. After a while he walked away. "She must have got away." He muttered.

When Rogue was sure he was gone, she let out a sigh of relief, which turned into a squeal as she fell out of the tree. She landed on her stomach winded. "Ouch!" She gasped.

She moaned with annoyance when she bushes trembled behind her. "Damn it!" She hissed, moving into a sitting position. A moment later she relaxed when she saw it was Wolverine.

"Hey, you alright, kid?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yah. I'm fine."

He looked around, frustrated. "Apparently Mirage is out. But so is Psylocke."

A voice cried out over there communicators. "Ah! They just got Jubilee!"

Wolverine grabbed his. "Red! Meet us back at the place we started. We need a plan." He grumbled.

Wolverine sat next to Rogue, his back resting against the tree she had fallen out of. After waiting about five minutes, Phoenix walked up to them. "Why do we need a plan?" She asked curiously.

Wolverine gave her a death glare. "A plan might be useful, considering, we're the only ones left on our team, and they still have five people."

* * *

A/N: I was going to wait to post this but I decided to be nice and do it now. You know the drill. 


	13. Danger Room Tag 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men... on with the story!

* * *

Danger Room Tag 3**

"Oh, I see." She whispered quietly. "Well, I just took out Deathstryke." She told them.

Wolverine rolled his eyes. "That's still four. Anyways we need-" He was cut off when Gambit and Storm, came crashing through the bushes.

Gambit was smiling. "Hey Stormy! You were right! Theirs only three left!" He tossed a bunch of cards around the clearing. Rogue dodged the cards by jumping behind a tree. The cards all went off, causing the dirt to fly everywhere. The dirt and smoke mixed together like fog.

Rogue looked around from behind her tree. Storm was standing a few feet away from her, her back turned. Rogue crept up to Storm, slipping off a glove. She placed her hand over Storm's mouth as she let out a muffled scream.

She let go when she felt Storm go limp and she let the weather Godess collapse to the ground. Rogue looked up to see Wolverine slinking away through the smoke and dirt. Rogue ran behind him.  
He turned to look at her, then beckoned for her to follow him. They ran through the forest trying to get away from the Cajun.

Finally they came to the edge of the forest. Wolverine turned on his communicator. "Phoenix." Silence. "Phoenix!" Silence. He put his communicator down. "Damn it!" He growled.

Rogue slipped her glove back on. "Well, At least we took out Storm." She said.

Wolverine dug his claws into the tree next to them in frustration. "Damn, they got us good."

Rogue looked around to see if Gambit was around. "So, now what do we do?"

Wolverine sheathed his claws. His eyes narrowed. "Run." He whispered.

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "How do we win, if we run?"

Then she heard the bushes behind them quiver. "Oh, Hell." She muttered as X-23 and Quicksilver came running out.

X-23 had her claws unsheathed as she got into a battle with Wolverine. Quicksilver laughed like a maniac as he ran in circles around Rogue. Next thing she knew, he was shoving her, still running laps around her.

_This is too familiar._ Her mind flashed to the battle she had about half a month ago with Callisto. Rogue hissed in frustration and froze the ground Quicksilver was walking on. As she predicted, he slipped and landed on his back.

"Ow!" He yelled. "What-did-you-do-that-for?" He whined.

Rogue didn't answer as she entered his mind with Jean's telepathic abilities and knocked him out.

She looked over to see X-23 laying sprawled out on the grass and Wolverine on one knee panting. "She put up a good fight." He commented with a smile as he stood up.

She watched as his cuts healed themselves, the skin sewing itself together without a scar to show for the injury. "So, now what?" She asked, looking at Quicksilver's unconscious body and X-23's slowly stirring body.

Wolverine marched back into the forest. "We go gut the Cajun." He told her with pride as he unsheathed his claws. She watched in shock as he cut up the bushes in his way.

Rogue followed silently. As they were walking Wolverine stopped and she crashed into him. "What?" She asked.

Wolverine looked in all directions. "The Cajun's close. Go hide. You can catch him by surprise then." He said so quietly Rogue had to strain to hear.

Rogue seized the nearest tree and climbed onto the lowest branch. She crawled along it, until she was hidden by branches and leaves again. Her spot was perfect. She was right over top of where Wolverine was standing.

Rogue stayed on the tree, looking down at Wolverine waiting for something, anything to indicate that Gambit was nearby. After what felt like hours, but was actually only a few minutes, Gambit jumped out of the bushes Wolverine was staring at.

Rogue watched through the leaves as they fought around the small clearing. Rogue had to admit that Gambit was an amazingly skilled fighter. His agility was impressive. She didn't know anybody, except maybe Yuriko or X-23, that could dodge Wolverine's flawing claws.

It was a few moments before Rogue snapped out of her dream world, and realized for a brief shocking minute that Wolverine could lose against Gambit. Looking around for something to use, she grabbed a handful of leaves, ripping them off twigs. She let the leaves charge before throwing them at the Cajun. They landed around him and exploded in little explosions. Not big enough to hurt him, but enough to shock him.

"Merde!" He yelled jumping back in surprise. He jumped right under her. She took off her gloves and jumped down next to him.

"Nighty night!" She sang as she pressed her gloveless hand to his bare neck. Veins bulged from his neck as he collapsed to the ground in a useless heap.

Rogue blinked her eyes. The Danger Room was much clearer, then before. Did Gambit have night vision or something? She blinked her eyes again. Nobody's night vision was this good. Wolverine's maybe, but otherwise. Well, it could be possible it was part of his mutation.

Slowly, New York faded away and they were left standing in the metal danger room. Lights were shining.

Rogue covered her eyes. "Turn the lights off. It's too bright!" She squealed.

Logan looked at her. Why was she covering her eyes? "No it's not, kid. It's fine. Just like it was before we started the session." He told her.

She left her eyes covered. "No, I swear. It's brighter. Or maybe the Cajun just has sensitive eyes or something." She moved her hands and opened her eyes. After a few blinks, she adjusted to the light. It was brighter then before, but it wasn't that bad.

She looked over at Logan who was staring at her in horror. "What is it Logan?" She asked, somewhat fearfully.


	14. Cajun Eyes

** Disclaimer: Don't own... yaddy yaddy yadda!

* * *

**

**Cajun Eyes**

Logan rubbed the back of his neck, uneasiness evident in his features. "Professor we may have a bit of a problem." He spoke loudly so the Professor would hear him in the observation booth.

Xavier spoke into the microphone. "Yes, I know. I sent Storm down." Rogue didn't look over at the observation booth, afraid she would see the same looks of shock and horror on the faces of her team mates.

The doors opened to the danger room and Storm walked in. When Rogue looked at her, she was surprised Storm's face stayed neutral.

Rogue looked over at Logan. He seemed surprised that she wasn't shocked, about whatever was wrong with Rogue.

Storm looked at Rogue's eyes. "Yes I thought this might happen. Well it's not a bad thing. It'll be gone soon."

Rogue was frustrated. What was wrong with her eyes? "I have a question." She said rudely. She didn't mean to be rude, but nobody would tell her what was wrong. "What's wrong with my eyes?" She asked.

Storm grabbed her upper arm. "Come with me to the change room." She lead her out of the danger room.

"Um... Okay." Rogue mumbled, Storm not letting go of her arm as she pushed open the door into the girls change room.

Storm pointed to the mirror. "Look." She told her.

Rogue shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the mirror. She gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth. She lowered her hand and let out an ear-piercing scream as she stared into her own red on black eyes.

Rogue came to her senses and closed her mouth. Her beautiful emerald green eyes had been replaced with the Cajun's red on black eyes.

After staring at her eyes for at least ten minutes she looked over at Storm.

"Is this why he wears sunglasses?" She asked, her face saying their was no room for lies.

Storm sighed heavily. "Yes. He wears them to hide, what he calls his 'demon eyes'. It's happened where people call him the devil because of his eyes." Her voice filled with sadness.

Rogue touched the skin under her left red eye. "He shouldn't hide them." She said softly looking at her eyes. To herself she whispered. "They're beautiful."

Storm looked up. "What?" She asked.

Rogue blushed a light shade of pink. "Um... nothing." She finally, tore her gaze from the Cajun eyes. She looked over at Storm. "Do you think we should get back to the rest of the team. Scott's probably waiting for us, so he can give us that speech of 'how bad we did'."

Storm smiled. "You're right child. Come on." She exited the change room, not looking to see if Rogue was following.

As Rogue left the change room, she couldn't help but steal another glance of her eyes. She let out a sad sigh. Her eyes were green.

* * *

A/N: I'm aware this chapter is short... so that's why I'm posting the next one in 2 minutes! 


	15. Debriefings and Experiments

**Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men only the storyline

* * *

Debriefings and Experiments**

"Bonjour Chere." Remy smiled as he shuffled cards. He was leaning against the controls, his trade mark smirk, plastered on his face.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you. Don't call me 'chere'." She replied angrily, taking a seat next to Jubilee and X-23.

Scott interrupted before they could continue. "That session went fairly well." Scott commented. He was about to continue when Logan cut him off.

"Wow!" He said with mock surprise. "One-eye actually thinks we did alright." He let out a bark of laughter.

Jubilee and Kitty laughed too. "Somebody call an ambulance! I think Scott is sick!" Jubilee yelled, making Kitty laugh harder. Some of the other teenagers let out a small laugh. Logan had stopped laughing and was glaring at the teenagers.

Scott waved his arm around. "I know I hardly ever say a session goes well, but I really think that one was near perfect. Lots of team work was shown and that's excellent. Now there were times where stupidity was shown." Stern glance cast towards Jubilee. She gave him a smile and small wave. If they could see his eyes, he'd probably be rolling them. "Seriously. If this was real life and the other team was going to kill you, you wouldn't be walking down the middle of the street looking in the windows, searching for the 'perfect pair of shoes'."

Jubilee threw her hand in the air. "Excuse me. I wasn't looking for shoes! I was looking for belts." She retorted.

The entire group groaned. This always happened. Scott crossed his arms. "Jubilation! In a fight, you don't go shopping. You help your team mates. How many did you get out?" He asked sternly.

Jubilee crossed her arms, pouting. "I would have gotten you out, if you'd just stand still for a second!" She said, still pouting.

Gambit laughed. "That's real funny petite. What are you going to do when it comes to a real fight?"

Pyro slapped his knee and started laughing with Wolverine. Pyro stopped laughing for a second, his voice high-pitched in an attempt to sound like Jubilee. "Excuse Mr. I need to knock you out. Can you stand still, while I prepare myself to hurt you?" He burst into a howl of laughter.

Jubilee blushed in embarrassment. "I could." She said.

Kitty who had been trying to suppress her laughter face turned shocked. "Seriously?" She asked, turning her chocolate brown eyes on Jubilee.

Jubilee burst out laughing. "No! Are you stupid? Of course I wouldn't."

Rogue rolled her eyes and muttered to X-23. "Don't ask how I became friends with a valley girl and an Asian mall-rat." She groaned.

X-23 smiled in amusement. "What about the Cajun?" She teased.

Rogue slumped in her seat. "Next time he's getting sucked dry." She mumbled. X-23 let out a small laugh.

Scott cleared his throat. "Back to the point. Other mistakes the Professor noticed, that he showed me." He continued. "Everyone has to be on guard at all times!" He exasperated. "Some many of you weren't paying attention and got jumped. Rogue, Logan and Jean. You guys weren't paying attention and were attacked by Storm and Gambit. What if this had been real? You could be dead!" He said solemnly.

Rogue crossed her arms, slouching in her seat. "Were not the only ones who got snuck up on!" She muttered loud enough for Scott to hear.

"It happened to you, Rogue, four times." He pointed out smartly.

Rogue raised her arms in a shrugging matter. "Yet, I was one of the last two in the game!" She paused, then continued, with a look of deepest confusion on her face. "Wait! Four times? When was it four times?" She asked, slapping her knee in frustration.

Scott leaned against the wall and sighed in annoyance. "Well, there was you and Cannonball in the alley. Pyro caught you by surprise. Then there was in the forest with Bobby and Sam. Gambit almost blew you all up. Then there was you, Jean and Logan in the forest. Then there was when you were on the edge of the forest and you got ambushed by Pietro and X-23." He ran off the list.

Rogue spun her chair around a few times. "But I'm not the only that got caught off guard, though." She told him.

"Yes, that's true. We were all caught off guard at some point. But _four_ times Rogue!" He stressed the word four.

Rogue stopped swivelling her chair. "Look, I'm sorry. I promise I'll work on it. But I did some good things in the exercise." She pointed out.

Scott looked over a sheet of paper in his hand. "Yes I'm aware of that. You tagged out Gambit, Storm, Quicksilver and myself." He announced.

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "What about Angel?" She asked, in a questioning tone.

Scott looked down at the paper he was holding. "No, it says Storm tagged Angel out." He said, re-reading the sheet.

Storm looked up. "Why would I tag Angel out? He was on my team!" She defended herself.

Angel looked from, Rogue, to Scott, to Storm. "That's what I want to know. You were trying to hit me with lightning. Then show up, and punched me out." He rubbed his jaw in remembrance.

Storm's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Hit you? I never tried to hit you!" She said, looking flustered.

Scott looked back at the paper. "Well it says, you were trying to hit him. Then you knocked him out."

Mean while, something in Rogue's head clicked. Her and Sam burst out laughing. "That was me!" She burst into another flurry of giggles, Sam laughing hysterically from the other side of the room.

Scott raised an eyebrow. "Care to explain?" He asked, in an angry leader tone.

Rogue shrugged. "Not much to tell. I absorbed Mystique. I morphed into Storm, and knocked Warren out. Simple?" She shrugged.

Jean looked annoyed. "When did you absorb Mystique?" She asked.

Rogue shook her head. "I don't know. Few nights ago." She slumped in her chair when she noticed that every pair of eyes was looking at her. "What's the big deal?" Everyone looked at Jean for an explanation. Jean sighed. "Come with me, Rogue. We need to talk to the Professor." Jean exited the room.

Rogue stood up slowly, following Jean out of the room, frustrated. She walked a few paces behind Jean. _I didn't do anything!_ She yelled in her head. Rogue stepped into the elevator.

I know. It's just that there are complications about you absorbing Mystique. Jean said telepathically.

Rogue growled as the elevator doors closed and started carrying them to the floor with Xavier's office. She should have known Jean would be scanning her thoughts.

After a few moments of unbearable silence the doors opened and they made their way down the hall to Xavier's office. Jean didn't knock on his door, she just walked right in. When Rogue entered she wasn't surprised to see that Xavier wasn't shocked to see them.

Xavier was reading something over. He looked up and smiled. "Please, take a seat."  
Rogue took the seat across from Xavier. "I don't see what the issue is. I absorbed Mystique. I absorb bad guys all the time."

Jean answered. "The point is, Mystique isn't just an enemy."

Xavier asked at the same time. "Did you look through Mystique's memories?"

Rogue slumped in her seat. "Oh, I know what this is about." She straightened up in her seat. "Look. I know Mystique is...was my adoptive mother. It's not that big of a deal." Rogue stood up.

Rogue was about to leave when, Xavier called her back. "Well, good to know, but are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Rogue nodded. "Alright, but there's something else we need to discuss." He motioned to the chair she had been sitting in. Rogue walked over to the chair and sat in it. He continued once she was seated. "I noticed how in the danger room, you used the others powers quite a lot."

Rogue smiled. "Well, if I have them, I might as well use them." She stated.

Xavier nodded. "Yes I understand that. It makes sense. But you hardly ever use your natural gift. Your real powers. So all I'm going to do, is cut you off from the other powers for a week. You'll still have your absorbing gift, though."

Rogue frowned in confusion. "But I just got them back!"

Jean shook her head. "But look at it this way Rogue. If someone like Mr. Sinister decides to cut you off from the other powers again, what will you do if you've never practiced using your natural gift?"

Rogue thought about it for a minute. "I guess you're right."

Without a word, Xavier rolled himself from behind his desk, and wheeled his chair so he was right in front of her. He placed his hands on either side of her head. "Just relax. This won't hurt. It'll only take a minute."

* * *

A/N: Alright... I know I haven't posted in while.. I was really really really busy, I apologize. I offer you theses last three chaptes in hope you will be happy and forgive me. I'll post again as soon as possible!!

All my love, xxbluewingsxx


	16. Back to Normal

**Disclaimer: ARGH! I don't own X-Men!!!!!

* * *

Back to Normal**

Rogue twisted her hands in her lap. Why was she feeling nervous? She's just like she used to be. Before she discovered her powers had developed further. Maybe it was the fact that she had come to rely on the others powers, rather then her own.

Was this what the Professor had in mind when he said he was cutting her off from the other's powers for a week? Had he noticed she hadn't been using her proper gift, so he wanted her to use it more?

Rogue let out a frustrated noise and flopped onto her bed. What she needed was a place to think. And a room with two snoring girls was not the proper place.

Without a second thought, Rogue got up and made her way to the glass door that lead to the balcony. She shut the door softly behind her. Outside it was very bright, despite it being midnight. The full moon shone and there wasn't a cloud in sight. Moving to the left of the balcony, she grabbed the vines that were on the wall.

She wasn't worried about falling, as she jumped off the balcony and climbed the vines towards the roof. She had done this all the time, when she first arrived at the mansion. She had come up here every time a psyche got too loud. She's just climb onto the roof of the mansion and clear her mind.

As she reached the top, she grabbed the roof and used her upper body strength to haul herself onto the roof. She was only wearing a t-shirt and pyjama pants, so she was nearly scared to death when a hand grabbed hers and helped her onto the roof.

She narrowed her eyes at the Cajun once she was on. Why was he up here? This was her thinking place. "I can get up here by myself." She hissed at him, sitting on the roof, with her legs stretched out. "I used to do it all the time." She told him smartly.

Remy shrugged. "Just thought you could use a little help, chere." He smirked as he sat next to her.

She moved a little to her right, to get away from him. "Yah, well, I could still do it on my own. I don't need you to help me. And don't call me chere." She seethed.

Remy shrugged again, as he moved over a bit to close the gap between them. "Whatever you say, chere." He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. He used a finger to light it as he put it to his lips.

Rogue gaped at him. She grabbed the cigarette from him. "Gross!" She threw the cigarette away.

Remy looked half shocked, half annoyed. "Hey! That was Remy's!" He yelled.

Rogue stood up. She obviously wasn't going to get thinking done on the roof, since the Cajun was up here smoking. "If you want to suck on those cancer sticks, wait till I'm gone!" She growled as she walked away from him.

When she was near the edge, she lost her footing. She slipped and was about to fall off the roof, when a warm hand snuck around her waist, keeping her on the roof.

Rogue snapped her head around to glare at Remy. "I can take care of myself. I was fine!"

Remy pulled her back onto the roof, away from the edge. "That's a lie. Xavier told everyone that he took your other powers away. You could've been killed chere. A fall from this high!" He said, concern in his voice.

Rogue was shocked. The selfish, womanizing Cajun was concerned for her. Rogue's eyes glazed over. "Seriously! I wasn't going to fall off the roof. I can take care of myself!" She pulled away from him and climbed off the roof, glaring at him, until he was out of sight.

When she was gone, Remy smirked and sat back down. She forgot to tell him not to call her 'chere'.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue yawned as she made her way to the danger room. It was 5:00 in the morning. Yes she was a half an hour early, Jubilee's alarm was bound to go off any minute.

If there was on thing you needed to avoid, it was a Spanish teenage girl in the morning. Sure, Rogue could've stuck around, but she probably would have gotten zapped with a few of Jubilee's sparks.

Kitty on the other hand, didn't mind the mall-rat in the morning. Then again, she always just phased through the sparks anyways.

Rogue opened the observation doors, not surprised at all to see that Logan was already there. When it came to danger room sessions, he was always first there. "Good morning Logan." She said cheerfully with a smile.

Logan grunted his usual greeting and returned to reading his newspaper. He had his feet on the control panel, his ankles crossed, in a relaxing manner.

Rogue plunked herself in a chair on the opposite side of the room. She started to spin her chair around lazily. "So, you know what were doing today?" She asked, referring to the Danger room session.

Logan shrugged. "One-eye said something about a maze or something." He mumbled, his eyes never straying from the newspaper.

Rogue made a noise of annoyance. A maze! Perfect. She would not get far. She always got lost and she was bound to run into someone from the other team. Just her luck. "What are you reading about?" She asked, changing the topic.

When he remained silent, Rogue thought maybe he was ignoring her, but he finally answered. "Some man named Nathaniel Essex was shot. A bullet in his forehead." Logan said, hint of anger in his voice.

Rogue closed her eyes and took a deep shuttering breath. "He deserved worse." She muttered, going back to spinning her chair.

Logan closed the newspaper. He unsheathed his claws and stabbed the paper. "I know." He said.

BAMF! "Guten tag." Kurt said with a smile, and a flick of his tail. Rogue and Logan waved their greetings. As Rogue sat back in her seat, she wondered if Kurt new about them being brother and sister. She was going to ask him if he knew who his mother was, when the Danger room door opened and the rest of the team came in.

They all looked tired and sleepy. All except Scott. He was always the first one wide awake.

Scott looked at the half dead group of X-Men. "Oh, come on guys!" He said. "You've had to get up earlier then this before!" He smiled at the look of annoyance on everyone else's faces.

Jubilee was the only one to speak. "Yah, but you weren't kept up all night by the screaming and laughing of returning students." She complained loudly.

Jean let out a small laugh. "It is Saturday." She commented, the laughter still in her eyes.

Kitty supported Jubilee. "Yah, but you guys, like, weren't stuck on the same floor as them. At least, you guys, like were on the floor above." She said angrily crossing her arms.

Scott interrupted before a big argument could ensue. "Alright. Danger room." He said, clapping his hands once enthusiastically.

"Before we get started I'd like to introduce you to your new team mates." Half the group gasped in shock, the other half snorted or groaned in anger as the Brotherhood walked into the observation room.

* * *

A/N: Right, if you like the cute scene between Remy and Rogue let me know... and there just might be more on the way... 


	17. Jean's Viscious Attack

**Disclaimer: Don't own...

* * *

Jean's Viscous Attack**

Everyone groaned. Logan had been right. It was a maze. That's how Rogue ended up surrounded by thousands of crates in an enormous ware house. She had gotten split up from the rest of her group when a certain Cajun had thrown cards at her group. They were in five different teams. Each team had five people, except for one which had six.

Team one, or team blue, had Cyclops, Mystique, Cannonball, Colossus and Deathstryke. Yuriko had finally decided to shorten her name by taking out 'lady'. Team two, or team green was Wolverine, Iceman, Quicksilver, Nightcrawler and herself. Team three, or team red consisted of Storm, Havok, Pyro, Scarlet Witch, Gambit and Blob. Team four, or team yellow was Beast, Toad, Mirage, Jubilee and X-23. The last team, team five or brown had Phoenix, Avalanche, Psylocke, Shadowcat and Angel.

Rogue was scowling. Working in a maze always made her panic. She could easily turn a corner and run into somebody from the other team, or if she was lucky, somebody from her team.

She knew if this was real life and not just a danger room session, turning the next corner could mean her death. She pressed her back against the tower of crates as she got ready to go around the corner.

When Rogue turned the corner, bad luck appeared to be on her side. Standing before her was none other then the pyromaniac, John Allerdyce. _I'll never win in a fight with him. _

Pyro smirked. "Finally. I've been walking around for ages, waiting for a fight. Come on Roguey, give it your best shot!" He opened a palm, which a ball of fire appeared on. He shot fire ball after fire ball at Rogue. Rogue dodged them all, getting her uniform singed here and there.

Rogue tried to get close enough to touch him, but whenever she got close enough he sent fire full blast at her. She couldn't run because he'd just give chase, and she was too tired from dodging to out run him.

"Where are you Iceman?" She mumbled to herself. Right now she needed him to put out the flames or something so she could drain the Pyromaniac or get away. A minute later when it felt like Rogue couldn't stand much longer, Iceman _did_ appear. He froze the fire right in Pyro's hands, and freezing his hands right along with them.

Rogue took the opportunity to attack Pyro. Iceman tackled Pyro from behind pinning him to the ground, making it easier for Rogue to knock him out.

When Bobby stood up, leaving an unconscious Pyro on the ground, he nodded and they split up into different directions.

As Rogue was walking she failed to notice that she was being stalked, until her feet got stuck together and she fell over. She landed on her stomach, sucking in a deep intake of breath. She looked at her feet to see that a long, slimy tongue was wrapped around them. At the other end of the tongue, Toad was grinning widely. His tongue went back in his mouth. In one leap he was on top of Rogue.

Rogue struggled to kick him off, or something. "Get. Off!" She growled. She wished now she had stolen Pyro's lighter, then she'd be able to frighten Toad off.

_Wait!_ Her mind yelled. There was something definitely different with Pyro. He hadn't been carrying his usual Zippo. It looked as though he had made the flames himself. Was it possible his mutation had evolved. _Only one way to find out._

She opened her closed fists, small fireballs appearing in her hands. _Thank you John! _She thanked silently, throwing a fire ball after the retreating Toad. It missed, as he was hopping all over the place.

"Let that be a warning to you!" She yelled after him with one last fire ball. Toad turned the corner and he was gone.

Rogue paused when she heard movement on the other side of the crates beside her. A bright red light made her think of the ones that could cause it. Cyclops, Havok or Gambit. She popped open her hands, no flames appearing. She tried again. No fire. Pyro's power had faded. That meant she was back to normal. Rogue walked along the crates coming to a turn.

She was about to take a risk in guessing it was Havok and go around the corner, when she froze. A scream of terror made her heart stop. Sure she'd heard a scream before during a danger room session, but not one that sounded of death. Rogue's mind went insane when she recognized the scream. _Kitty!_

She turned the corner, to see Jean standing over Kitty. Jean's body was on fire, literally. Her hair was flowing around her shoulders as if there was a breeze. Kitty laid unmoving on the ground. Jean's eyes were narrowed coldly on the girl, flames dancing in the black depths of her eyes..

Rogue stood frozen with shock until someone ran into her, hiding her behind the wall of crates. Rogue landed on her back with a hiss. Not because of pain but because of who it was.

"Damn it, Cajun!" She muttered. "Get off me!" She growled.

Gambit gave her a pouting look. "Quoi? No thanks?" He asked in a thick cajun accent.

Rogue pushed Gambit off her. "No! You know you could have gotten me out by now or vice versa." She told him, glaring at him.

Gambit shrugged, giving her a smile of helplessness. "But why would Remy do that to such a belle femme?" He asked.

Rogue was about to reply when an explosion came from where Jean had been. No not Jean, Phoenix.

Rogue and Gambit exchanged one look before running towards the explosion. They turned the corner and saw the other X-Men appearing from different directions. They all stood in a circle around Jean who was one fire. The fire extended metres around her. Veins were popping out of her neck and face, and her red hair was flying in all directions around her head.

To make matters worse, a moment later all the crates started floating ten feet off the floor. Nightcrawler teleported underneath Jean, who was now hovering above the ground with the crates. He grabbed the unconscious Kitty and teleported back beside Cyclops.

Storm looked at the X-teenagers. "Everyone out of here!" She commanded.

Jubilee looked defiant. "No way! We want to know what's going on. Besides," She gave a small smile. "We're X-Men!" She said, the other teenagers looking just as defiant.

Jean quirked a malicious smile at the X-Men. Xavier gasping over the microphone could be heard. "Everyone get out of there!" He yelled.

The adults pushed the X-teenagers in different directions. Scott looked reluctant until Angel started pushing him away.

Before Rogue could wonder why they were leaving, Gambit grabbed her wrist and started running through the maze of crates.

Rogue tried to pry her wrist out of his grasp. "Let go!" She yelled.

Another explosion sounded from the place Jean had been. Another scream sounded from the ware house. _Jubilee! Wanda!_ She was about to go look for her friends when Gambit tugged her arm.

"Get down!" He yelled.

Before Rogue could respond something hit her back and she collapsed to the ground with Gambit. Her world went black as another scream rang out.

* * *

A/N: Pffft. Strange chapter... review if you want. 


	18. First ones Awake

** Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men..

* * *

**

**First ones Awake**

X-23 let out a groan. It felt like she had a hangover. Her eyes snapped open. _I can't have a hangover!_ She screamed to herself. Looking around, she recognized the metallic room of the Danger Room. Everyone was sprawled out in different places around the room as if they passed out or something. The only ones moving were Yuriko and Logan.

X-23 sat up sharply rolling away to her left. Why the Hell was she next to Pietro? _Come on X, think!_ She scanned through her memories trying to remember what happened.

_"Everyone get out of there!" Xavier yelled. _

Pietro picked up X-23, running through the maze of crates.

X-23 growled as she struggled with the white haired boy. He eventually stopped running and X-23 jumped out of his arms.

"I can run on my own!" She spat.

Pietro looked frustrated. "But-you-can't-run-as-fast-as-me!" He exclaimed.

X-23 rolled her eyes. "And here I thought that's what you wanted!" She said exasperatedly. She was going to add onto what she said when another scream pierced the air. "Jubilee!" X-23 yelled.

"Wanda!" Pietro called out.

X-23 jumped back into his arms. "Quick! Take me back!" She said, not caring that she was admitting he was faster runner then she was. Pietro gave her a small smile and took off in the direction of the screams. As they ran they came across an orange explosion expanding through out the room.

X-23, for once, felt panic. "Quick run away!" She commanded, even though Pietro was already running.

The flame-like explosion expanded until it hit both of the teenagers, knocking them out. X-23 remembered briefly letting out a scream as she fell to the ground.

X-23 blinked her eyes a couple of times as she finished the memory.

Logan and Yuriko were talking until they saw she was awake. Logan was the first to speak. "You alright?" He asked.

X-23 nodded her head slowly. Yuriko looked around at the other unconscious mutants. "You know, if it wasn't for our healing factor we'd still be out." She said.

Logan let out a sigh, rubbing a hand over his face. "You're right."

The three heard movement and spun around to see Beast stirring. _Well Duh!_ X-23 scolded herself. _His size makes him nearly invulnerable._

Beast sat up, rubbing his eyes. "What's going on?" He asked, touching the back of his head and looking at his blood covered hand.

Blob was on the other side of the room. "What does it look like?" He slurred. "That red haired bitch attacked us!" He said, annoyance outlining his voice.

Logan unsheathed his claws and pointed them right in Blob's face, a centimetre away from his skin. "It wasn't her fault!" He growled, a voice that left no room for argument. Blob gave a little nod of his head. Logan sheathed his claws. "Good!" He growled.

Yuriko stood up slightly for Blob. "It doesn't make sense though. Why would she attack her own team mates?" She asked in a curious tone, not a voice asking for a fight.

Beast stood up, stretching. After he cracked his back he relaxed. "Anybody care to explain what happened?" He asked looking at the other four.

X-23 ignored Hank's question. "Will the other's be alright?" She asked, looking at Pietro who was on his side his arms stretched in front of him.

Xavier wheeled into the danger room. "Yes. Right now I need you to help me move them into the infirmary." He said.

Blob picked up Scott and Alex, tossing them over his shoulder. Logan grunted. "They're not a sack of potatoes." He said picking up Storm.

Yuriko went to pick up Pietro, but X-23 stepped in front of her. "I'll carry him." She said. As soon as she picked him up, he blinked his eyes open. "X!" He yelled, shocked.

X-23 who was shocked Pietro woke up, dropped him. He landed with a loud THUD on the ground. "Ow!" He moaned, sitting up and touching his back.

X-23 covered her mouth. "Crap! I'm sorry Pie! I didn't mean it!" She apologized. X-23 blushed when she realized her mistake.

Pietro smirked. "Nice to know you care." He said. X-23 didn't answer, looking everywhere but at him.

After a while she held a hand out. "Need help getting up?" She asked, trying to break the silence.

Pietro smiled and grabbed her hand. "Thanks!" He gasped pulling himself to his feet. He brushed himself off, standing in front of X-23. She looked up into his clear blue eyes. He stood a head taller then her.

Logan yelled from the other side of the metal room. "You guys could help you know!" He said struggling to carry Storm, Rogue and Kurt.

Pietro winked at X-23 and sped off to his sister's side. "Wanda." He whispered shaking her shoulder. "Wanda, wake up!" He whispered hoarsely.

Beast attempted to pick up Peter. After struggling to hold him for a moment he put him back down. "Whoever can carry Peter has to be the strongest person I've ever met." He chuckled, and X-23 giggled.

"If you can't carry him, then who can?" She teased the blue man.

"I'll carry myself." Piotr said, moving into a sitting position. "And some others." He added standing up, his skin turning into metal and then back to flesh.

Hank raised an eyebrow in response. "Better?" He asked.

Peter shrugged. "Yup." He replied hefting Toad and Kitty over his left shoulder and Warren on his right.

Beast muttered something about people straining themselves and the picked up Danielle, Betsy and Bobby.

Yuriko went to pick up Sam and Lance, while X-23 grabbed Jubilee. She was vaguely aware of Pietro picking up his sister. Xavier used his telekinetic's to carry the others.

* * *

A/N: Anyways, I'm taking a break from posting... I can gaurantee it won't be a long break. I've beenn dying to introduce some new characters who come in a few chaptes. I love them, and I hope you like them too... I'm not saying who they are but I'm sure some of you will say OH MY GOD! I KNOW WHO THAT IS!!!! And the other is character I invented... so yah, I'm looking forward to bringing them in and seeing your reactions... anyways that comes in... -goes back and counts- 2 chapters... so review and you'll find out who these 'mysterious' people are (or are they mutants?!?!?!)... DUN DUN DUN -coughs- Right I'm done rambling... You can go review now. 


	19. Return of the Phoenix

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Man

* * *

Return of the Phoenix **

X-23 shifted the weight on her shoulder. Who would have thought the Asian mall rat weighed so much? X-23 looked over at Pietro. He was carrying Wanda in his arms.

X-23 had to keep herself from laughing. Pietro would be dead if Wanda woke up and realized her brother was carrying her.

X-23 walked behind Piotr. As she was walking she noticed a twitch in one of Warren's wings. "Peter!" She called to him. "Warren's waking up." She warned him.

As if on cue, Warren lifted his head, looking exhausted. _And he thinks he's tired!_ She thought to herself.

Warren looked around, his eyes resting on his knocked out girlfriend. "What's going on?" He asked. He didn't get an answer. "Please put me down Peter!" He said in a stern voice.

As requested Peter set him down on his own feet. At first Warren stumbled, but he grabbed the wall for support. He followed behind Logan and Yuriko. He didn't ask anymore questions as he followed the others into the hospital room.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------- **

X-23 tapped her foot impatiently. The X-Men that were awake, were know standing or sitting around the Professor's office. A few others had woken up. They included Scott, Betsy, Wanda and Gambit. The only thing that really shocked X-23 was the fact Rogue hadn't woken up. _Oh, right!_ She mentally slapped herself. _That idiot Xavier blocked her powers._

**_I don't normally refer myself as 'idiot,'_** Professor Charles chuckled in her mind. X-23's eyes narrowed as she turned her head away. _Out of my mind! _She yelled. Almost instantly she felt the Professor's presence disappear.

Everyone in the room were wearing a grave face. It wasn't hard to see Jean had been possessed and then attacked everyone. Though most of them had only been knocked out, the ones that had been closer, like Storm and Jubilee, or attacked head on, like Kitty, were injured more severely then the others.

The only one who hadn't been knocked out, was Xavier, who had been in the observation room the whole time. But what X-23 found suspicious was the fact that he had known before the explosion came, what was going to happen.

X-23 let out a quiet growl. He had known and hadn't said a word. Well maybe before she came, but everyone else seemed as surprised as she had been about the sudden change in the usually peacekeeping red head.X-23 finally came out of her flood of thoughts when the Professor began talking.

"I have been expecting this for quite some time." He started only to be cut off by an angry Logan and a worried as Hell Scott.

"Expecting?!" Logan questioned.

Scott was the one that actually seemed pissed off, and this was somewhat frightening for X-23, since he's the responsible leader. Coming from Logan would have been completely different.

"You mean, you knew this was going to happen?" He yelled. "And you didn't tell us!"

Xavier had remained neutral. "Scott, please calm down. Let me explain." He said in a monotone.

Scott let out a frustrated growl and stormed out of the room, clearly having no intention of listening to Xavier.

Betsy quickly jumped in before anyone else yelled at the Professor. "Please, tell us."

"Well, this goes years back, when I first met Jean. Her powers were far advanced. Her telepathy and telekinetic's were far more powerful then mine."

Gambit smirked, shuffling cards while leaning against the wall. "We kind of figured that out for ourselves." He commented smartly.

Xavier ignored Gambit. "I later discovered that there was a second presence in her mind, known as the 'Phoenix'. Using all my telepathy skills, I locked Phoenix away into the darker corners of Jean's mind, where she wouldn't be reached. I knew it wouldn't hold Phoenix forever, but it would keep her away for a while. I erased all of Jean's memories of having ever known Phoenix. Just simply thinking about Phoenix in her mind could have been enough to release her."

Wanda who had been slouched in her seat let out one small nervous laugh. "That powerful, huh?" She said to nobody in particular.

Warren had been standing in the corner flapping his wings absent minded, spoke up. "How'd Phoenix get out?"

Betsy answered for the Professor, being a telepath herself. "It's simple. As time went by, Xavier's mental shields weakened, and Phoenix grew more powerful. Like he said, it was a matter of time before it got out."

A question popped into X-23's head. "When did this Phoenix first get out?"

Xavier sat in silence, contemplating the answer. "It must have been back at Alkali Lake. Possibly before. I was beginning to notice changes. Her telepathy had gotten stronger. And when the dam broke down, she had been tapping into the Phoenix's powers."

Logan quirked an eyebrow. "You mean that orange light was Phoenix?" He asked. He continued when Xavier gave a small dip of his head. "Something similar happened. Missiles were shot at us. Jean looked as though she was caught on fire when she tried to stop the missiles."

Xavier frowned. "There's no mistaking it. That was the Phoenix."

"So, if Phoenix has been out all this time, then how come she never tried to escape earlier?" Yuriko asked, her nails extending as she watched them.

Betsy brightened up. "When you guys got back from Alkali Lake, didn't Jean say something about getting rid of Phoenix or something?" She asked, knowing the answer.

Xavier thought back to that. "Your right. That must have stopped Phoenix for a while."

Wanda raised her hand. "But for the past week me and Rogue have been noticing odd things about Jean. Her eyes were orange or her hair would be on fire." She said, lowering her hand as all eyes turned on her.

Logan seems slightly miffed. "And you never told anyone because..??"

Wanda glared into his eyes challengingly. "We didn't want to make it seem like we were going insane." She replied sarcastically.

Xavier cut in before a fight could begin. "It' not just there fault, Logan. I believe I deserve part of the blame. In fact all of us are to blame. We should have noticed something was wrong with Jean. And I let her go back to her daily activities only hours after she first went out of control."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, nobody daring to break the silence. After a while X-23 couldn't take it. "So what now?"

Xavier rested his chin on his fingers. "Well, her telepathy is too strong for Cerebro. Surely we will find her in time and when that comes we will have to fight her. For the lives of innocent people may be on the line."

Taking this as a sign, the others began exiting the Professor's office.

Betsy, Gambit and X-23 went into the elevator, the others headed off in different directions.

Betsy was the first to speak once the doors closed. "Well, it's official I guess." She sighed to herself.

X-23 raised an eyebrow, like Logan had always done. "What is?" She asked, rolling her eyes when Gambit took out his cards and started to shuffle them again.

Betsy answered calmly. "The Phoenix has returned." She stated.

Gambit let out a small chuckle. "Never a dull moment with the X-Men, huh Petite?" He asked, his eyes never straying from his cards.

* * *

A/N: Okay... Next chapter we meet our mystery people... so REVIEW!!!!!!!! And I'm running off SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!! 


	20. Old Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men...

* * *

Old Friends **

Rogue, X-23 and Wanda were lying on the couches. X-23 was lazily flipping channels on the television, but not really looking for anything in particular.

Jubilee came marching into the room, a look of determination on her face. "Okay! You guys have got to stop doing this!" She said in a stern voice.

Kitty phased through the floor right in front of the T.V. "Me and Jubilee are, like, going to the mall, and your totally coming with us!" She said, flipping the television off.

Wanda moaned and rolled her eyes. "It's not our fault. It's depressing. Jean took off and is being possessed. It's been two days and no sight of her. Scott and the other teachers are moping around the school, and Storm is still in the medical room."

X-23 growled and threw the remote away. "Besides, shopping is boring and so...girly." She said still laying on her back.

Rogue hated shopping as much as the other two, for obvious reasons. She didn't do well in crowds. "What if something about Jean and the Phoenix come up and they need us for a mission. We'll delay the team because were all the way in New York looking at petty shorts and bright coloured jackets." She said lazily not moving from the couch.

Kitty rolled her eyes helplessly at Jubilee who returned the gesture. "Well, Remy is looking for you. Says he wants to ask you if you want to go to dinner with him on Saturday." She smiled sneakily.

Rogue rolled off the couch in surprise. "Woah!" She got up on her knees. "Let's go!" She said grabbing Kitty's arm as she phased through the floor.

Once they touched the floor, Rogue pulled Kitty towards the garage. Rogue immediately went to Logan's bike. She tossed Kitty a helmet. "Come on!" She said, jumping on.

Kitty looked at Rogue like she was crazy. "Are you mad?!" She almost screamed. "That's Logan's bike!" She stated the obvious. "He finds out we took it, were going to have danger room sessions every morning for a year, and that's if we manage to talk him out of gutting us." She said in a scared voice.

Rogue rolled her eyes and slipped off the helmet. "Not me. He's been teaching me how to drive this thing anyways." When Kitty flashed her a stern look, Rogue stepped off the bike. "Fine." She looked at the selection of cars. "We'll take..." She eyed Scott's new car. "Let's take the convertible!" She said, turning to Kitty with pleading eyes.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "You get more like Logan, like, every day." She shook her head. "No. He just got it waxed." She looked at the black jeep. "Let's just take that." She said.

Rogue shook her head in disgust. "It's ugly." Kitty ignored her and grabbed the keys for the jeep. "Fine." She snatched the keys from Kitty's hands. "But, I'm driving." She got into the driver's seat.

Kitty sighed and got in the passenger seat. A moment later, Jubilee entered the garage and got in the back seat. Rogue pulled out of the garage and drove the jeep down the driveway. _Dear God, Please make this as painless as possible._ She silently begged. Why did she say she'd go shopping?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can we go now?" Rogue asked. Usually she didn't whine or complain, but she had been on her feet for three hours, it was an oven here, she was wearing a long sleeved shirt and she was still upset with the whole Jean thing.

Kitty looked at her purchases and nodded, looking at Jubilee, since she made all the calls when it came to shopping.

Jubilee looked upset. "I guess..." She drifted off looking at a store over Rogue's shoulder.

Rogue turned to look at the store behind her. In the window were belts and accessories. Rogue rolled her eyes. "You guys go on ahead. I'll meet you back here in an hour." She let out a small laugh at how were friends looked excitedly at each other and ran over to the store.

Rogue let out a sigh. "Now what?" She asked herself. She had so far, bought nothing and she was starving.

Slowly she started walking down the mall towards the food court. She stopped walking startled when a voice behind her yelled out. "Oh my God!"

Rogue spun around fearfully. She was faced with red hair and lively blue eyes. She appeared the same age as Rogue and was about half an inch taller then her. The girl looked shocked but was smiling. "Marie?" She asked.

This girl looked familiar, but from where? When the girl pulled her into a hug she knew. "Julia?" She asked, a small smile forming on her lips.

"No, it's Santa Claus." She said pulling out of the hug to study Rogue. Okay, it was definitely Julia.

Rogue studied Julia as well. She was much taller and she had cut her hair, so they barely reached her shoulders. Rogue gave Julia a puzzled look. "What are you doing in New York? Shouldn't you be in school?"

Julia shook her head, linking arms with Rogue and continuing to walk down through the mall. "Nah!" She said laughing. "I got kicked out of the state."

Rogue had heard of only one other person who had gotten kicked out of Mississippi, and that had been herself when her powers manifested. "Kicked out? Why?"

Julia let out a laugh. "It's stupid. They kicked me out because I'm a mutant. My powers kicked in during the middle of science class."

Rogue spun around and stood in front of Julia. "Wait, wait, wait! You have powers?" Julia nodded. "You're a mutant?" Julia nodded again. "Oh, my God! That's so cool!" She said.

Julia grinned widely. "Yah! Come with me and I'll show you!" She said with excitement, grabbing Rogue's hand and pulling her into a flora shop.

Rogue looked at the empty store. Nobody was there, except the clerk who was chewing her gum loudly and reading a magazine. "A plant shop?" She asked sceptically.

Julia nodded enthusiastically. "Yup! Watch this!" She swept her hand in one smooth action over a healthy looking flower. It instantly curled into itself and wilted away.

Rogue looked at the flower. "Neat." She said.

Julia shook her hand. "No! That's not all!" She did the same motion over some flower buds. They instantly began to bloom and opened up to reveal bright red petals.

Rogue stood up straight after leaning in to examine the flowers. "Wow." She walked back down the aisles towards the doors.

Julia stopped by the clerk on the way out. "Excuse me?" She said in a tone that gave nothing away.

The clerk looked at her over the top of her magazine, chewing her gum loudly. "Yes? Can I help you?" She asked in a bored voice.

Julia nodded and point to the back of the store. "Yes, while me and my friend were looking at flowers, we discovered that one of the flowers was dead, and if you were any kind of employee, you would remove it from the sales table." She gave her a smile and walked out of the store.

The employee put down her magazine and walked to the back of the store. Before Rogue followed Julia out of the store, she saw the clerk lean down and touch one of the brown petals. "I just watered these ten minutes ago." She whispered to herself.

Rogue's eyes widened and she ran out of the store after her friend.

Julia was sitting on one of the benches looking at Rogue. Something was nagging at Rogue and so she finally asked. "So, when your powers manifested, why did you come to New York?" She asked.

Julia smiled slyly. "When your parents kicked you out, I went to get some of your stuff. I missed you like Hell, and I wanted some of your things to remember you. I saw your map on the wall."

Rogue's face scrunched up in puzzlement then she broke into a smile. "Oh yah! My adventure up north!"

Julia nodded as Rogue sat next to her. "When my powers manifested I thought of the map in your room two years ago. I thought I'd go in search of you. Then while I was traveling with Tabitha we heard about Xavier's school for gifted youngsters, so we figured he could help us out. Unfortunately we can't seem to find it, so we've been wondering around New York for days."

Rogue's eyes widened. "Tabitha? You mean blonde, flirty, tom-boy Tabitha?"

Julia nodded. "Yeah. Apparently she's a mutant too. A lot longer then either of us too. Hers developed when she was fourteen. So when my power's came during science she told me about hers, then I got booted out of Mississippi. Tabitha managed to get us some cash so we could fly up north."

Rogue was still staring at Julia. "Tabitha?! You're friends with Tabitha!" She said shocked.

Julia nodded, grinning widely. "Yah! She can make little cherry bombs. It's pretty cool." At Rogue's still shocked face she continued. "Come on, Marie! She was in our class in grade nine and ten! And she was in my science class."

Rogue shook her head. "No! I know who Tabitha is, I just can't-" Rogue stomped her foot. "Ugh! How can you be friends with her? She's a maniac!"

Julia rolled her eyes. "Okay, I admit she's different, but she's really nice and makes a great friend. She's helped me out of a lot of jams." Julia waved to someone over Rogue's shoulder. "Tabitha!" She yelled, smiling and standing up. "Over here!" She yelled.

Rogue spun around to be faced with none other then the infamous Tabitha Smith. Tabitha was wearing blue eye shadow and blush. She was wearing a tight pink t-shirt and jeans. She was grinning widely but her smile grew (somehow) when she saw Rogue.

"Well, if it isn't little Marie!" She gasped pulling Rogue into a hug. _Oh, God! I must be dreaming. _She thought shutting her eyes tightly. When she opened them, Tabitha was pulling her out of the hug.

Rogue self-consciously rubbed her arms. "Careful of the skin." She replied.

Tabitha winked at Rogue. "Right. The whole life force thing. Don't worry. I'm not scared of it. Besides, I think your powers rock." She said. "Want to see what I can do?" Without waiting for a reply a small yellow ball appeared in her hand. Then she tossed it away with a swing of her hips. It landed at the door of the nearest store. "Fire in the hole!" She yelled, smiling mischievously. A second later an explosion followed.

Rogue covered her head as dirt and dust went flying everywhere. "Tabitha!" She yelled sternly.

Tabitha shrugged. "It was fun. I just love my powers."

Even Julia seemed angry. "Boom Boom you idiot! There are people here!" She hissed, looking around frantically.

Rogue grabbed Tabitha and Julia's wrists. "Come on! Kitty and Jubilee will be looking for me!" She dragged them away from the scene.

"Jubilee? Kitty?" Julia seemed surprised. "You replaced me?" She asked.

"Their my friends. You're still my friend. It's just I haven't seen you in two years and then you just show up! God, this is confusing." She mumbled.

Julia put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. I was just joking."

Tabitha put her hand on Rogue's other shoulder. "Yah! By the way... Where did you get your hair done? I really love it! I wonder what I'd look like with hair like that." Tabitha said to herself tugging on a blonde strand of hair.

Rogue immediately took a chunk of white hair in her hand. A grim reminder of what happened a year ago. "Oh...um... It's natural." She answered awkwardly.

"Natural? That's imposs-" Julia was cut off.

"Jubes! Kitty!" Rogue yelled. The Asian and valley girl noticed her and walked over to Rogue grinning from ear to ear.

Rogue turned to look at Tabitha and Julia. "My name is Rogue by the way." She said, somewhat rudely. She wasn't used to being called Marie. It sounded almost foreign to her ears.

"Rogue! You should have been there!" Jubilee squealed with excitement.

Rogue started walking out of the mall, the four girls following her. "Jubilee, Kitty, these are.." She hesitated. Tabitha wasn't really a friend. _Oh well_. "my friend's from Mississippi. Julia and Tabitha." She introduced no expression.

Julia held out a hand. "So are you guys mutants too?" She asked excitedly. Jubilee and Kitty stared shocked. "Don't worry, I'm one too. We're going to come back with you to Xavier's. I'm Julia. You can call me Ivy if you want."

Tabitha copied Julia and stuck out her hand. "I'm Tabitha or Boom Boom." She said, grin never leaving her face.

Kitty shook Julia's hand. "Kitty. On mission's I'm, like, called Shadowcat." She said grinning.

Jubilee raised an eyebrow but shook Tabitha's hand. "Jubilation Lee. Just call me Jubilee. I hate my full name." She muttered.

* * *

A/N: Dun Dun Dun... the truth is revealed... now we know who are mystery mutants are... 


	21. Crazy Ride of Death

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, I own Julia!!

* * *

**Crazy Ride of Death**

"I call driving!" Tabitha yelled snatching the keys out of Rogue's hand as they walked next to the jeep.

"Okay." Rogue answered helping Jubilee and Kitty out their purchases in the trunk.

Kitty and Jubilee climbed into the backseat with Julia.

Rogue did her seat belt up as the others did. "Do you know how to get to Xavier's?" She asked.

Tabitha shook her head. "You can just direct me along the way." She said, shifting the gears.

Rogue nodded. "Well, first you have to take a leffffffffffffffffffffft!" Rogue screamed the last word and grabbed the dashboard as Tabitha slammed on the petal and sent everyone back in their seats.

As instructed Tabitha took a left out of the parking lot and went driving down the road. "Now which way?" She asked.

"Take a right at the stop lights." Rogue answered.

Julia leaned forward in her seat and glared at Tabitha. "Slow down, Tab's!" She yelled.

Tabitha just pushed harder on the pedals and Julia was flung back in her seat. Jubilee let out a scream as Tabitha whipped the jeep around the corner. Thank God it had at least been a green light.

"Tabitha! You really have to slow down. Were going to get into trouble!" Jubilee yelled over the roaring engine.

Tabitha let out a scream of joy. "Wahoo! Come on! This is fun!" She let out a laugh as the others gasped when she slammed the brakes at a red light. They went flying forward, the breath taken out of them when their seat belts stopped them going through the window.

Kitty breathed heavily. "Tabitha. Let Rogue drive." She said in a whisper.

A green light came just as Kitty finished speaking. Tabitha floored it. "Sorry. Green light!" She yelled, spinning the car around a corner.

Rogue let out a hiss of annoyance. "I didn't say to take a left!"

Tabitha was smiling. "Well, which way?" She asked, turning at the next right.

Rogue let out a noise of frustration. "Stop the car, and let me drive!" She hissed quietly.

Tabitha shook her head, laughing. "This is too much fun!" She yelled, the car swerving around the corner.

Jubilee clutched her stomach. "I think I'm going to be sick." She mumbled, leaning over.

Julia let out an unexpected scream, her eyes widening. "Were going to die!" She yelled, covering her eyes.

Rogue looked out the window and gasped. The stop light they were coming up to was red. If that wasn't bad enough, but a big truck was currently driving through the intersection. They were going to run right into it.

Jubilee sat up. "Oh my God! Stop Tabitha!" She yelled.

Tabitha slammed on the brakes. "Were not going to stop in time!" She said looking slightly worried.

Kitty leaned forward in her seat, looking as if she was in deep concentration. She grabbed Tabitha and Rogue's head rest. "I'm on it." She said.

Rogue looked at Tabitha. "Floor it!" She yelled.

Looking perplexed, Tabitha slammed her foot on the pedals. The jeep lurched forward and the jeep, as expected, went flying through the truck.

Once on the other side, Kitty let go of the head rests, slumping in her seat from exhaustion. Tabitha stopped the jeep for a second to catch her breath.

After a moment, Rogue grabbed Tabitha's arm. "You. Are. Not. Driving." She hissed out slowly.

Tabitha looked like she was about to protest but stopped when she noticed the glares she was getting from the others. "Okay." She said opening her door.

A minute later Rogue was sitting in the drivers seat and driving them towards the mansion.

* * *

A/N: Alright, reviewsss 


	22. Mein Schwester

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, I own Julia!!!

* * *

**Mein Schwester**

Rogue pulled up the driveway slowing the jeep down as they arrived outside the mansion. All five girls let out a sigh of relief, when the black jeep came to a halt.

Tabitha was the one to break the silence. "Six o'clock! Perfect!" She yelled, hopping out of the jeep.

A moment later Jubilee and Julia got out, Jubilee looking sickly pale and sweaty. Rogue got out of the jeep and closed the door. "Maybe you should skip dinner tonight, Jubes."

Jubilee nodded faintly, and stumbled into the mansion. Suddenly, Julia let out half shriek half squeal. "There's a blue monkey on the roof!" She said, clutching her shopping bags until her knuckles turned white.

Rogue and Kitty instantly looked on the roof. They almost laughed at Julia's antics. Kitty answered. "That's Mr. Wagner. He's an X-Men."

Rogue called out to Kurt. "Mr. Wagner? What are you doing up there?" She asked.

Kurt glared down at Rogue. For a moment Rogue felt really small and wished she hadn't drawn attention to herself. "Funny you should have to ask, _mein schwester!_" He said in such a menacing voice it shocked Kitty and Rogue.

Rogue knew what 'mein schwester' meant. She rubbed her forehead. "Kit-Kat? Can you take Julia and Tabitha to the Professor? I need to talk to Kurt." She said in a sad voice.

Kitty looked like she wanted to know but knew when Rogue used that tone of voice, it meant she shouldn't pry. "Alright. See you later?" She asked.

Rogue nodded. Julia and Tabitha walked away behind Kitty. "See you later. Your totally going to have to give us a tour. Show us the hot guys." Tabitha said in her flirty voice, winking and walked away. Julia just offered her a small smile and a wave.

Rogue didn't hear Tabitha. She went into the mansion walking into the foyer, heading straight towards the elevator. When she finally arrived on the top most floor, the teacher's floor, she walked down the hallway until she came to the end. She threw open the window and climbed out, grabbing the vines hanging off the mansion. A moment later she was climbing up the wall and hauling herself onto the roof.

Still sitting on the roof was Kurt. He sat with his knees curled into his chest and his chin resting on his knees. His yellow eyes glowing with sadness, rather then the usual happiness and amusement.

"Kurt?" Rogue asked slowly and attentively. Kurt didn't even blink. Rogue let out a sigh. "Kurt? What's wrong?" Wrong choice of words.

Kurt let out a sigh, half defeated, half frustrated. "You know what's wrong? My mother is a backstabbing traitor. And you know what else? I have a sister who knew all along!" He said in such an angry voice, Rogue scarcely believed this was Kurt.

Rogue sat in silence for a minute, thinking of what to say. When she finally spoke she chose her words carefully. "I only found out about a week ago. And I kept quiet about it because, well I thought it'd just be too painful for you, if you actually knew the truth." Rogue answered honestly, shivering at the cold breeze.

Kurt didn't look at her, his tail wagging back and forth. "That may be Rogue, but you still kept it from me. You should have told me. I knew I couldn't of possibly been born to Carolin and Georg, so I've always been kind of wondering." He stated partly to himself.

Rogue sighed, curling her knees to her chest. "I know. But you don't have to accept Mystique as your mother. I mean, she's still the enemy to me."

Kurt looked at Rogue fully the first time that night. "Ja, but isn't better to have a mother, rather then none?" He asked, not caring if he got an answer or not.

Rogue thought for a moment. "Well, it depends." She answered, looking at the clear sky, the first stars of the night appearing.

"In some cases it probably would be better to have a mother. In our case though..." She stretched the word to make sure she had Kurt's attention. "It's better to say she isn't our mother. Carolin was a more of a mother to you then Mystique was. And Bonnie for me. But I wasn't with her for long. So in a way I don't have a mother. But that's okay." She smiled and stood up, brushing some white hair out of her face. "This is my family now and their the best family anyone could wish for." Rogue turned and walked to the edge of the roof. She turned back to Kurt. "It should be the same for you." She told him.

Kurt got up and hugged Rogue. "Thank you, mein klein schwester." (my little sister) He whispered.

Rogue smirked and replied in his language. "Dein mein gro bruder." (you're my big brother)

He laughed and they were gone in a puff of blue smoke. They reappeared outside the kitchen.

Rogue grabbed his wrist. "Come on Kurt! I'm starving!" She tugged his arm.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Sisters!" He muttered.

Pietro, who had been running by yelled back at him. "You-can-say-that-again!" A fearful look on his face. Wanda appeared a moment later, her eyes alight with anger and the will to kill.

**

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty, that's it for now, review if you want more and it will come... 


	23. Kitty and Jubilee's Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men

* * *

Kitty and Jubilee's Plan **

Once again Rogue, Wanda and X-23 were lying on the couches and they were bored out of their minds. Like last time X-23 was lazily flipping the channels on the T.V. and Wanda was dozing on one of the couches.

Earlier that morning a new mutant showed up at the mansion. His name was Mathew Colts. He was apparently some friend of Alex, and he had the power to turn invisible, earning him the code name Ghost. When Rogue first ran into Matt she had been shocked. He had dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. His skin was tanned perfectly and he had a slight build. Rogue would admit, she found him very attractive. But there was something that didn't feel right with him, she just didn't know what.

Rogue let out a sigh as Sponge Bob came on the screen, but was gone and replaced with the weather, followed by the movie twister.

Finally X-23 stood up tossing the remote to Rogue. "I'm going to the Danger Room. See you later." X-23 knew better then to ask. Wanda and Rogue always said 'no'.

Rogue continued flipping the channels. "Alright. Later X." She said, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Laura." X-23 stated walking out of the room.

"What?"

X-23 sighed, looking at the ground. "My name is Laura." She smiled. "I remember..."

Rogue smiled back. "Marie."

Laura smiled. "You can call me Laura I guess. Just not around Speedy." She cautioned.

Rogue let out a laugh. "Alright!" She yelled after Laura's retreating back. Rogue watched the television uninterested.

A moment later Wanda stirred. "Where's the new girls?" She asked, yawning.

Rogue didn't take her eyes off the T.V. as she flipped channels. "Tabitha and Julia? Still sleeping. And X just went to the danger room."

Wanda stood up, stretching. "I'm bored out of my skull. I'm going to go get something to eat. Want anything?"

Rogue shook her head and Wanda left. Now Rogue was completely alone in the recreation room. A moment later Rogue turned off the television.

Kitty and Jubilee walked in, leaning against the door frame. "Rogue! Get up and do something!" Jubilee commanded.

Rogue shook her head once. "I don't want to." She whispered covering her face with her hands.

Kitty and Jubilee walked to the back of the room. They did a lot of shuffling around and at one point sounded like they were bickering. Unfortunately from where Rogue was she couldn't see what they were doing.

"Are you, like, sure?" Kitty asked, too innocently for Rogue's liking. Jubilee and Kitty were up to something.

"I'm sure." Rogue mumbled closing her eyes sleepily.

"Then you leave us no choice, lazy chica!" Jubilee yelled.

oh Mickey  
what a pity  
you don't understand

"AAHHHH!" Rogue screamed and rolled off the couch in shock from the music blasting from the stereo Kitty and Jubilee had just turned on.

"You take me by the heart, and you take me by the hand." Kitty sang along with the music.

_oh Mickey  
your so pretty  
can't you understand_

"It's guys like you Mickey!" Jubilee did over dramatic moves to the line she sang out.

"Oh what you do Mickey, do Mickey, don't break my heart Mickey." Kitty and Jubilee burst out laughing while singing the line in unison.

Rogue climbed back on the couch glaring at the two girls. "What the Hell are you doing?!" She screeched.

Jubilee and Kitty shared a quick look then shrugged and laughed. "You have really got to lighten up Rogue. You have been on your butt and boring ever since Jean took off. We just thought this would be the quickest way to do it." Jubilee answered, the music still blaring.

oh Mickey  
your so fine  
your so fine  
you blow my mind  
hey, Mickey  
hey, hey  
hey, Mickey  
hey, hey

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Did you have to choose a such geeky song?" She asked, the music starting to give her a headache, it was so loud.

Kitty looked shocked. "Geeky? This song is, like, not geeky! I happen to, like, love this song!" She yelled over the music, still smiling.

Rogue glared furiously at her friends. "I'm going to, like, kill you guys!" She shouted (and mocking Kitty), jumping over the couch at her friends.

Kitty and Jubilee immediately ran out of the room, still smiling at the pleasure of finally having gotten Rogue 'off her butt'.

Nobody thought to turn off the music player on their way out.

oh Mickey  
what a pity  
you don't understand  
you take me by the heart  
and you take me by the hand

"Damn it! I hate that song!" Rogue yelled running down the corridor after the Asian and valley girl. The music was so loud Rogue could still hear it. 

oh Mickey  
your so pretty  
can't you understand  
it's guys like you Mickey

Once Rogue made it to the top of the staircases she was climbing, she checked which way they had taken off in. She didn't spot Jubilee but saw Kitty running down the hall to the right.

Rogue took off in a flash. She had the intention of warning her friend to never, ever, do that again.

As Rogue was chasing her, Kitty ran into a random room. Forgetting Rogue couldn't run through walls, she crashed into the door. Rogue fell to the ground hard, her forehead throbbing.

"That's it!" Rogue screamed. "This door is going to die!" She screamed, standing up and kicking the door, a hand over her forehead where she had hit it.

Rogue stopped her attack on the door when Kitty half phased out of the room grabbed Rogue by the collar of her sweater and pulled her in the room.

Rogue gasped and fell to the ground inside the room. She looked up to see Kitty waving to her and phase through the floor. Rogue leapt at Kitty but it was too late. Kitty had left Rogue in someone's room. Rogue walked over to the door, and tried opening it. It was locked, so that meant, she couldn't just waltz right out.

Rogue marched across the room and threw open the window, intention of leaving that way. But Rogue froze. She turned and looked at the empty room. Curious she walked over to the nightstand by the bed, wondering who's room this was. When she opened the drawer she knew immediately. There were decks, upon decks of cards.

_Gambit._ Rogue then thought of something else that made her smile in amusement.

Rogue continued to walk towards the window. On her way out she caught sight of herself in his mirror. She let out a growl that would have made Logan proud. She touched her forehead tenderly. It was swelling and was bright red.

It was then she noticed a small envelope resting against the mirror on the dresser. It had Rogue's name on it. She could only guess Remy had written it, considering it was in his room.

Rogue was about to pick up the letter to read it, when she heard Gambit's voice coming from outside the room.

"But Stormy!" Gambit whined, laughter in his voice.

Storm cut him off in a fake annoyed tone. "No Remy! And don't call me Stormy!"

Rogue rushed over to the window and climbed out. Just as she shut the window, the doorknob turned. Rogue ducked out of sight just as the door opened.

Rogue quickly climbed down the wall to the safety of the ground. Once her feet touched earth, she let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"Hey Rogue!" Rogue heard X-23 calling to her. Rogue turned to look at Laura running towards her.

_Guess that mean's she out of the danger room._ "Hey Laura!" Rogue smiled.

X-23 stopped in front of Rogue, her eyes wide with shock. "What happened to your forehead, Marie?"

Rogue grinned evilly at X-23. "How do you feel about going on a murder hunt?" Rogue asked, leading the way to the front doors of the mansion.

* * *

A/N: Ooooooh Kitty and Jubilee are in for it now... ha ha ha ha ha ha review please 


	24. Sweet Revenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men... I do however own Julia...

* * *

Sweet Revenge**Wanda's eyes were the size of golf balls. "That's a dirty rotten trick!" She yelled. 

Rogue slapped her hand across Wanda's mouth. "Quiet! We don't need the whole world to hear about it!"

Wanda moved Rogue's hand angrily, but she quieted down. "So that's how you got that lump on your forehead?"

Rogue covered her bruise/bump with her hand. "Yes. But I need you guys to help me get them back." She whispered. "Especially for the purple welt I'm going to be carrying around for a week."

X-23 took one finger and touched Rogue's temple. Rogue felt power rush through every limb. X-23 broke the connection after a second. The healing factor took over and Rogue felt the pain in her head disappear. She lowered her hand. The bump was gone.

"Thanks, X." She smiled brightly. "Now, to get back at those two. You guys got any ideas?" She asked, rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

Wanda leaned back in her seat, smiling slyly. "Well I might." She leaned back in, X-23 and Rogue leaning over the table to hear.

Alex and Danielle entered the kitchen. They looked at the three girls with their heads together, like they were plotting something.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Girls." He mumbled, then flushed red, when Danielle shot a glare at him.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"And then, she like ran after us!" Tabitha howled with laughter

Julia on the other hand was frowning. "It's not nice to lock your friends in someone's room, you know." She told them pointedly.

Tabitha rolled her eyes. "Honestly. It was just a prank. Haven't you ever heard of one?" She asked Julia.

Julia stood up and left the room in a huff. Kitty and Jubilee looked at each other. Finally Tabitha spoke. "So then what happened?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

X-23 stood in the hallways by herself. She was standing in the hallway near the foyer, where three hallways met. She rocked back and forth from her toes to her heels. She was getting bored of standing around and waiting.

After what felt like standing around for hours, she heard the giggling of Jubilee and Kitty. She turned and sure enough, Kitty, Jubilee and Tabitha were walking down the hall together laughing about something.

_Probably what they did to Rogue._ X-23 assumed. The plan had been to catch Jubilee and Kitty when they were alone, but who would care if Tabitha was with them?

X-23 leaned against the wall, pretending to be bored. Then brightened as if she had just seen them. "Hey guys!" She yelled, waving at them.

Jubilee waved back. "Hey X! What are you doing?" She asked, coming up to them.

X-23 rolled her eyes and scowled. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm freaking bored out of my skull." She said in her menacing tone.

Kitty didn't seem bothered by her tone. "Well, like, hang out with us." She said.

X-23 gave a small smile. "Thanks guys. I've tried looking for Wanda and Rogue, but nobody's seen them."

Tabitha laughed. "Probably hiding in her room, looking for ways to hide the bump." X-23 almost stabbed her claws through Tabitha. Tabitha was totally going to get it.

Jubilee's voice brought X-23 back. "Well, were heading to the recreation room. Come with us."

"No!" _Damn it, Laura!_ "I mean. I'm starving. Let's go get something to eat. I missed lunch. I was looking for Rogue and Wanda."

Kitty didn't notice X-23's eyes widen. "Okay. I'm like, kind of hungry too."

Kitty lead the way down the hall, X-23 following behind Jubilee and Tabitha, unable to conceal her smirk.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The kitchen door was open a crack. Rogue was setting food on the counter. While Wanda kept look out through the crack in the door.

"Here they come!" Wanda hissed, closing the door fully. "Ready?" She asked rushing to Rogue's side behind the counter.

Rogue flashed Wanda an evil smile. "Completely." She answered confidently.

Rogue's heart pounded in her chest. She was so excited she had been waiting for this since Kitty had dragged her into Remy's room.

Wanda gave Rogue a look that told her she was feeling the same way. Everything Rogue had put on the counter, rose into the air and were surrounded by a blue light.

"I can't, like wait!" Kitty was talking over her shoulder as she pushed open the kitchen door.

"Where's X-23?" Jubilee asked, as the door opened fully.

Kitty let out a shriek as food flew there way . Kitty just phased through the food, while it hit Tabitha who was standing behind her. Jubilee who had been beside Kitty got it worse off.

When food stopped flying, Jubilee, Kitty and Tabitha uncurled themselves from the positions they were standing in. X-23 walked in the room a smile on her face.

Jubilee stomped her foot. "What was that for?!" She screamed, annoyance pasted on her face ever so clearly.

Rogue pretended to think about it. "Well, maybe, just maybe, it's because you locked me in Gambit's room this morning. And maybe, _just maybe,_ it's because I received a big bump on my forehead." She answered, satisfied.

Tabitha flicked some food off her head. "Were going to get you for that!" She yelled.

Rogue, Wanda and X-23 didn't move. Tabitha took a threatening step towards them. They didn't even blink but gave her a confused look.

Jubilee spoke to break the awkwardness. "You guys are so dead!"

A voice rang out in all five girls heads. Sorry**_. Not today. We have an emergency. All X-Men must report to the recreation room_**. Just as quietly as he had come, Xavier left their minds.

"Recreation room?" Jubilee asked the silent room. "Why would we have a meeting there?"

Wanda shrugged. "I don't know. But we should hurry up and get there." They all exited room, the disagreement forgotten for the moment.

* * *

A/N: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha revenge _is _sweet... -cough- Not that I'd know... -cough- Right, reveiws make me happy -nods- send me reviews... YAY!!


	25. Following a Trail

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, I do own Julia... oh and Stacey and Dawn!!!!

* * *

Following a Trail **

John, Lance and Pietro didn't even try to hold their laughter in when they saw Tabitha and Jubilee. Bobby being Jubilee's boyfriend, tried to not even let a smile break out. Julia sent Jubilee, Tabitha and Kitty a look that clearly said 'told-you-so'. All the teachers looked surprised.

Storm was the only one who found a voice. "What happened to you children?" She asked her mouth gaping. Jubilee sent Wanda, Rogue and X-23 a pointed look. The three girls took a seat on one of the couches.

Tabitha spoke. "They threw food at us!" She yelled, pointing a finger at them accusingly.

Wanda rolled her eyes at them. "We didn't throw food at you!" She defended the three. "We hexed the food." She answered smirking.

Jubilee pouted. "What did we ever do to you?" She asked.

Rogue let out a small laugh. "You honestly don't know why?" She gave them an odd look. X-23, Wanda, Rogue and even Julia burst out laughing.

Julia was able to speak first. "Remember? You locked Rogue in-"

Rogue cut Julia off. For crying out loud the entire team was in the room, including Remy. "They get it, Julia." Rogue quickly interrupted, not wanting everyone to know where she had been... especially Remy.

Jubilee realized why Rogue cut Julia off, and still being annoyed about the food thing, she attempted to finish Julia's sentence. "Oh! You mean when you were chasing Kitty and me and Kitty dragged you into-"

This time X-23 interjected. "Yah! That's right!" She said, her claws popping out in frustration.

Logan and Yuriko rolled their eyes, Yuriko saying something along the lines of "That's what the thumping noises were".

Xavier interrupted before things got out of hand. "I hate to interrupt but we really must be getting on with this meeting." He said, amusement in his eyes.

Rogue frowned at him. He must have realized what they were arguing about the whole time. A sent a silent thanks, not sure if he hear or not.

Xavier motioned to Beast who was closest to the television. "Hank if you please." Beast got up without a word and turned on the T.V.

The television was showing an aerial shot of Seattle. The usually quiet city was anything but quiet. Every building was on fire and people were screaming and running down the street for their lives.

"Professor." Scott stuttered. "What's the meaning of this." He asked his eyes glued to the screen.

Xavier shook his head sadly. "You shall see." He answered quietly.

One lone figure stood in the middle of the street. In an instant the figure took to the sky to gaze upon the city from above. The person was wearing blood red clothes and long red hair flowed over her shoulders. Piercing orange eyes gazed over the city with boredom. The person was covered in flames, but somehow not burning.

The person looked directly at the camera. A moment later a yell echoed through the room and the screen went fuzzy. The most shocking thing about that was who had been the person.

Scott had turned white. "J...Jean? No! It...it can't be!" Scott whispered shaking his head. Alex rested a hand on Scott's back in a comforting gesture.

Xavier rolled in front of the television, which Beast had turned off. "No, not Jean, Scott. That was Phoenix." He told him.

Storm looked surprised. "We have to go after her! We have to stop Phoenix! She destroyed Seattle. We can't allow her to harm anyone else." She said firmly.

Xavier shook his bald head. "No, we can't go after her yet. That's footage from over an hour ago, Ororo." Kitty shot him a look that said 'so what?'. Xavier continued. "Phoenix never stays in one place for too long. We must be patient. We must watch news reports and find out where Phoenix attacks next. We will never be able to arrive on time. So we'll have to find a pattern and get to a place she plans to attack before she even gets there."

-------------------------------------------------------

Two girls burst out of a store giggling about some inside joke. Both girls seemed to be about seventeen or eighteen. They were carrying bags filled with purchases, as they were taking a shopping trip in downtown Chicago.

One had short dirty blonde hair that was completely straight. She had glasses and blue-green eyes. She was fairly tall for her age. Her outfit consisted of jeans and blue zip up sweater. Her friend was a little taller then her, with long blond hair that reached to the middle of her back and was a bit frizzy. Her eyes were deep blue. She was wearing a beige sweater and green pants.

These girls may have seemed to look or seem normal, but in fact they weren't. These girls were mutants, and not even their families knew about it.  
A loud explosion came from the street on the other side of the stores they were about to go in. The noise was followed by several screams and a huge jet of smoke that flew into the sky.

The two girls looked at each other before dropping their bags and running towards the explosions.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Scott sat in front of Xavier, looking upset, while Logan stood leaning against the fireplace, hands in pockets, his expression neutral. Xavier opened his mouth to say something when Storm came bursting into his office.

"Professor! Come quick!" She said breathlessly. She gave Scott a look of sympathy before continuing. "It's Phoenix!"

Xavier sent a quick telepathic message to the other X-Men before wheeling out of the room. "Come!" He ordered Scott and Logan.

-------------------------------------------------

The two teenagers had just reached what was causing the explosions. The two girls quickly observed the destruction and Phoenix. The girl with frizzy hair turned to her friend.

"Quick, Dawn! Put a shield up!" Dawn nodded her head and stretched her arms out in front of her, a small shield encircling the two girls.

Dawn looked at her friend, who was rubbing her hands together. "What are you doing, Stacey?"

Stacey looked up at Dawn, but was still running her hands. "I'm going to see if I can stop her." She said, just as a big man, with long yellow hair and glittering black eyes was sent flying back and hit a tree.

Dawn watched shocked as he stood up with a growl. "We've got to help him!" She said, the shield still up.

Stacey stopped rubbing her hands. "What do you think I'm doing?" She said in a neutral tone. Electricity started to zap around her hands. With her left hand she pointed to Phoenix. A bolt of lightning shot from her hand, hitting Phoenix in the shoulder.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The entire X-Men team gasped at what they saw on the screen. Chicago was already half destroyed. What was more, their was a battle going on down in the heart of Chicago. Phoenix, Sabretooth and two teenage girls that appeared to be mutants.

Danielle stood up when she saw what was happening. "She's going to kill them! We have to help them!" She yelled in a panicky voice, her eyes glued to the screen. An explosion erupted on the screen. Most of the girls turned their heads away, not wanting to see the burning bodies of the teenage girls.

----------------------------------------------------

However when the fire, and smoke cleared away the two girls were unharmed. Xavier seemed to be the only one not surprised. "One of the girls has the abilities to make shields." Some of the X-Men made a quiet noise that sounded like 'oh', their gaze stuck on the screen again.

Finally Ororo couldn't take it. "Professor! What good are we sitting here when those girls are going to be slaughtered. Danielle is right! We have to help them." Her voice was pleading with her mentor.

Xavier let out a sigh. "You are right. Most of you will be going to take part in this. The rest will remain here."

------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn and Stacey watched as the man that looked like a cat go flying back again. He had been trying to duke it out with the woman consumed in flames. Every time he got close to her she'd wave her wrist around and he'd go flying back, as if he had been struck.

This time he hit a brick building. Upon impact the wall broke and he fell to the ground and tons of bricks fell on top of him. He laid unmoving.

Frustrated, Stacey rubbed her hands together quickly. After charging her hands up for a minute, she let two bolts of lightning shoot from her hands. One hit the woman in the chest and the other hit her stomach.

She was sent flying back and hit a tree. She collapsed to the ground. Thinking the danger had passed, Dawn put the shield down. Stacey and Dawn did a high-five. "Alright!" They exclaimed happily in unison.

Suddenly, Stacey went flying back with a scream. She hit a lamp post and fell to the ground unconscious.

Dawn whipped around to see the woman standing again. She was surrounded by even more flames and looked absolutely furious.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue sighed in annoyance as she watched Quicksilver, X-23, Iceman, Jubilee, Shadowcat, Wolverine, Storm, Cyclops, Gambit, Scarlet Witch, Mirage and Nightcrawler board the Blackbird. It was true. She was kind of jealous that she'd missing out on the action.

They were probably going to get to fight Phoenix and rescue the two girls. But the Professor had told her to stay here, he probably had his reasons. Or maybe it was the fact that her powers sucked, and would be useless in this battle. What also sucked was he had sent all her friends out on the mission. Well not all of them.

Tabitha and Julia didn't go because when the meeting for selecting which members would go to Chicago was called they had gone out shopping and were still out shopping. John had left the Professor's office as soon as Xavier had chosen who would go. Probably off to hang with his buddy Lance.

That left Rogue and Peter all alone. It wasn't a bad thing, it was just they didn't connect as well as she did with John or Laura, or him with Kitty and Bobby. But they were still friends, and they'd be getting to spend an entire day without the others.

Rogue looked over where Kitty was waving bye to her boyfriend. Peter was smiling and his eyes seemed to be sending her an unspoken message. Finally Wanda grabbed Kitty's wrist and pulled her up the ramp, mumbling "Those girls will be dead if you don't stop waving. For crying out loud we'll be back in a couple of hours." The ramp finally closed.

Peter looked over at Rogue and sent her a look of amusement. Peter walked out of the hanger, probably off to the recreation room. Rogue stood up to follow when she heard Xavier and Beast speaking in hushed tones.

"Xavier, why is it you seemed so worried. They are well trained and I'm sure they can handle themselves." Beast sounded like he was trying to reassure the Professor.

Xavier let out a sigh of pain. "It's not that at all. I just fear that they won't get there in time." Rogue let out a silent gasp and hurried out of the hanger.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun... we are nearing the end of this story... so what will happen to all of our wonderful heroes? Only reviews will tell... 


	26. Long Waits of Anticipation

**Disclaimer: I don;t own X-Men! I own Julia, Stacey, Dawn and Matt! Bwa-ha-ha-ha**

* * *

Long Waits of Anticipation

As Rogue predicted John had run off to hang with Lance. Peter was also in the recreation room. They were all absorbed in a game of pool. The new recruit, Matt was currently sitting on the couch in front of the T.V. reading a book.

Rogue walked over and sat down next to him. She picked up the remote, and looked at Matt. "Mind if I change the channel?" She asked politely. At the moment the screen was showing the weather. Sunshine promised for the next week. Rogue inwardly rolled her eyes. The weatherman was never right.

Matt looked up from his book and smiled at Rogue. "Not at all." He said in a deep voice. Rogue felt her cheeks redden when he sent her a dazzling smile that showed off his prefect white teeth.

Rogue finally looked away from Matt and flipped the channel to the Chicago news. Matt set down his book as soon as Chicago came up on the screen. The boys playing pool leaned on their cue sticks and watched the news report.

Well it wasn't really a news report. It was more like footage showing the battle that was currently taking place in the deserted streets of Chicago.

Rogue instantly saw something wrong with the picture when it came up. "Hey! One of the girls is missing!" She spoke loudly. "Where is she?" Nobody answered. Rogue wanted to smash the television.

-----------------------------------------------------------

X-23 unbuckled her seat belt and walked to the back of the X-jet where the other X-teenagers were sitting. Jubilee began her traditional whining. "How long?" She asked.

Storm looked at the teenagers at the back of the Blackbird. "A half hour."

Kitty grinned. "Not as long as the last trip." She commented.

Wanda rolled her eyes as she approached the others. "Last time we were traveling to save Rogue and Logan. This time we're saving Chicago."

X-23 crossed her arms. "Rogue's not coming on this mission." She stated.

Iceman leaned against the side of the plane. "Neither is Peter and John." He rolled his eyes. "And those new recruits." He smirked. "Tabitha, Julia and Matt." He started chuckling. Kitty and Jubilee started giggling too.

Pietro frowned, not wanting to be left out of a joke. "What's-so-funny?!" He asked. For once X-23 and Wanda didn't complain about his speech, wanting to know what was funny as well. Pietro stomped his foot. "Come-on!-What-gives?-Tell-us!" He said, impatient as usual.

Jubilee was able to stop giggling long enough to tell them. "Well, apparently this Matt guy has the hots for Rogue!" She clamped a hand over her mouth, giggling.

Just then, Gambit came stomping out of the room he had been in. He slammed the door on his way out and slouched in one of the seats near the cockpit.

Jubilee raised an eyebrow. "What's his problem?" She asked.

Kitty rolled her eyes and gave Jubilee a look that said: 'Duh!-The-answer-is-so-obvious.' "Jubilee! He's totally crushing on Rogue. And he probably just heard what you said about Matt!" She whispered to her friend.

X-23, Wanda and Pietro looked at each other and started laughing. X-23 looked over her shoulder at Gambit who was currently frowning and looking jealous. She couldn't help but laugh harder at the look of sick love plastered on his face.

----------------------------------------------

Rogue was on the edge of her seat, literally. The other teenager, was holding out her arms, as if doing some invisible attack. The wind was blowing like crazy around Phoenix, who was slowly walking towards the teenager. Matt looked just as tense as Rogue, his eyes bulging.

Rogue stood up abruptly, she grabbed clumps of hair on her head. "Someone get her out of there!" She screamed, willing someone to hear her.

--------------------------------------------------------

Dawn tried to force the attacker back. She summoned the most powerful winds to try and send the fire woman back. Unfortunately it had no effect. With a flick of her wrist, Dawn was sent flying back and smacked into the brick building across from the cat man.

----------------------------------------------------------

Rogue scarcely breathed as Phoenix looked at the camera shooting the footage. In the blink of an eye, the camera went flying out of control and the screen went fuzzy.

Rogue sank back onto the couch. She felt Matt grab her hand and give it a gentle squeeze. "It'll be okay Rogue." He whispered. She gave him a smile of thanks. Once again she got the feeling that something about him wasn't right. She only wished she knew what it was.

"Maybe we should tell the Professor." She sighed, with sadness, hoping the two teenage girls were going to be okay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're almost at Chicago." Storm called to the other passengers. "Everyone take a seat. We'll be landing in five minutes." She said.

As soon as X-23 was buckled into her seat, she stole a glance out the window. Chicago was in view. Or at least what was left of it.

A voice came over the radio next to Scott. "Scott! Scott? Are you there?" It was no doubt, the worried voice of Xavier.

Scott answered instantly. "Yes! We are just arriving in Chicago. We're about to-"

Xavier cut him off. "Listen to me Scott. You're too late. The two girls couldn't hold off Phoenix. I want you to find them, and bring them back to the Institute. Do you understand?" He asked in a serious, concerned voice.

Scott seemed momentarily shocked. X-23 didn't blame him. She was too. They were just landing in Chicago. They were only about a minute too late. X-23 felt like something had been pulled out of her stomach.

Scott rebuked at the Professor. "What about Jean?" He asked.

Xavier responded instantly. "There's no question that she's already left. Just get the two girls, Stacey and Dawn. Bring them back to the Institute. They'll need immediate medical attention." The link shut off before Scott could respond.

-----------------------------------------------------

Freaky Friday. Weather. CSI. Rogue kept flipping the channels. Looking for something, anything, about Chicago or any other cities that were being attacked.

Lance finally had enough. "Are you looking for something, or you just changing the channels for the sake of doing something?"

Rogue ignored him and kept changing the channels. Lance threw his cue stick on the ground. "Stop it! Your giving me a headache." He yelled.

_Cry baby. _Rogue rolled her eyes, but kept flipping channels. John picked up Lance's stick and held it in front of him. "Come on Lance. Drop it. She's probably looking for the Phoenix." Then something weird happened. Rogue heard John's thoughts.

_I hope those girls are okay. Man I just want to kill Phoenix._

Rogue dropped the remote. Matt looked up from the book he was reading. "Something wrong, Rogue?"

Rogue didn't answer. Instead she buckled over, and landed on the floor clutching her head. She leaned over her knees. She shut her eyes tight to block out the voices in her head. She was vaguely aware of the boys rushing to her side. Then Rogue blacked out.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Stacey blinked her eyes open ever so slowly. Her back was killing her and she was lying in the middle of the street. She lifted her head up and observed the scene around her.

The crazy fire lady was gone. There was a pile of bricks several feet away from her, the hand of the cat guy sticking out. Stacey turned her head to look at the other side. The streets were still deserted, Chicago was half destroyed. Stacey saw Dawn lying on the ground on the other side of the street.

Stacey moaned. Well, they had succeeded in getting their asses kicked. That's for sure.

--------------------------------------------------------

Scott lead the way down the streets of Chicago. They were still empty, but it just made their job that much easier. The group made a turn and came face to face of the street that had been the battle arena only minutes ago.

The group split silently into two groups. The X-teenagers and Storm ran up to the girl known as Stacey. All the other X-Men raced towards the unmoving girl known as Dawn. Logan looked around the street sniffing, until he looked angrily at a pile of bricks. After a moment he stalked over to it, moving the bricks.

X-23 immediately noticed how Stacey was awake. She was lying on her stomach, but being supported up by her elbows. She was staring down the street with a look of sadness and annoyance on her face.

Storm kneeled next to Stacey. "My name is Ororo Munroe." Stacey turned her ocean blue gaze to Storm's kind face. "Me and my friends are mutants like you. We've come to help you and your friend. Could you please tell me what happened?" Storm asked.

Stacey shrugged. "I don't know what happened myself. Me and Dawn were just shopping when that fire woman started attacking people. Since were mutants, we thought we could take her. When we got here some cat man was already fighting her. I attacked her and we thought we won, but she threw me into a tree. I don't remember anything after that." Stacey indicated to the tree that was snapped in half and lying on the ground on the sidewalk.

Storm rested a hand on her shoulder. "We would like you to come back to New York with us. We will treat Dawn and you'll have to explain what happened to my mentor. Charles Xavier." She added in the Professor's name.

Stacey sat up. "You guys from that Xavier's school for gifted youngsters place?" She asked. "Me and Dawn were thinking of joining but thought it would be better to just stay put."

X-23 looked over at Logan and noticed him hauling Sabretooth out of the pile of bricks. X-23 pointed over to them. "Is that the cat man you were talking about earlier?" She asked.

Stacey nodded. "Is he okay? I hope he's not hurt too bad. I'd feel terrible. Me and Dawn just watched him get tossed around." Stacey said panicky.

"He's dead." Logan grunted. Pushing Sabretooth's body away from him. Sabretooth went rolling down the small hill of bricks. Logan got up from his crouching position, looking somewhat disappointed.

_They've been enemies for a while. _X-23 remembered Rogue telling her that. _He probably wanted to be the one to finish him off._ X-23 thought, feeling slightly sorry for the burly man.

Stacey's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh God! That's horrible." She gasped.

Before Stacey could speak, Scott interrupted. "Storm! We have to get back to the Institute! Dawn's condition is unstable. Kurt's teleported her back to the Blackbird with Danielle. She said she'd watch her until we got back."

The group of X-Men walked swiftly down the street. At first Stacey hesitated.

Kitty walked up to Stacey and put an arm around her shoulder. "I'm Katherine Pryde. You can call me Kitty. I'm sure Dawn will be fine." She reassured the other girl and lead the way back to the X-jet.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun... Kay there's like 3 chapters left. Gasp! Review! YAY!! 


	27. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. Just Julia, Matt, Stacey and Dawn...

* * *

Revelations **

Rogue opened her eyes. All she saw was darkness. She blinked open her eyes. Still black, everywhere she looked. Rogue started to panic.

"Am I dying?" She yelled out, trying to figure out what was going on.

She heard a short quiet laugh behind her. Rogue spun around to see Jean standing in front of her. Jean looked nervous. She had her hands together in front of her. She was fidgeting with her fingers, and she was staring at the ground, if there was one.

"Jean?" Rogue asked. Rogue felt herself slowly approaching Jean, with caution.

Jean looked up, and Rogue instantly stopped in her tracks. Now she knew Jean was worried about something.

"Look, Rogue I don't have much time. I just came to warn you. First Phoenix is going to attack Denver. Then L.A. You won't have time to get to Denver. Go to L.A. and head her off."

"Jean-"

"Rogue whatever happens, promise me you'll stop Phoenix. Whatever the cost is." Jean said sternly, anxiety in her voice and facial features.

Rogue could feel herself slipping away from the small scene. She fought to hold on a little longer. "Jean. I can't. We couldn't possibly-" Rogue felt tears prick her eyes.

"Damn it Rogue!" Jean yelled. She had abandoned fidgeting with her hands. "Phoenix will stop at nothing to destroy the world. I fight for control but she's too powerful. If it comes to it, you must kill her! Or else the lives of innocent people are at stake!" Jean took a deep breath then continued in a calmer voice. "Do I have your word?" She asked slowly.

Rogue felt as if she had lost control of her body as she dipped her head once in a nod. Rogue saw Jean visibly relax and smile before the image faded completely.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey. I think she's finally waking up."

"You don't have to say 'finally'. It's only been ten minutes."

"Not even!"

"Either way she's waking up!" Rogue heard Peter's voice cut into the small argument going on between Lance and John.

Rogue opened her eyes to see Matt and Peter kneeling by her side. John and Lance were sitting on the couch she had been on before. _Wait a second! When did I fall on the ground? When did I pass out? Was that just a dream? Or was it real? I don't know._

"Hey, sleepy head." John laughed. "Good to see your awake. We were afraid you were dying or something."

Rogue sat up with Peter's help. She curled her knees to her chest. "Did you tell the Professor?" She asked.

Matt answered. "No. But we were about to, when you started stirring." Matt looked sheepish and he shrugged.

Rogue made a quick decision. She stood up quickly and started to stumble, Pyro shot to her side and grabbed her arm to keep her on her feet. "Take it easy for a minute, will you?" He asked sarcastically, yet serious in it's own way.

Rogue gave John a small smile. "I'm fine. I just have to talk to the Professor."

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Professor! We have the girls. The one called Stacey is awake and she seems to be fine. Dawn is injured and still knocked out. Have the hospital room ready when we get back."

"Very good Scott. I'll tell Hank right away." Rogue heard Xavier shut off the com link. _**You can come in now Rogue.**_

Rogue frowned, but it turned into a small smile. The girls were okay. Her scowl returned. Right now they had an emergency. Taking a deep breath for courage Rogue pushed open the door and strode into the room, trying to appear confident.

She didn't bother taking a seat and she didn't give Charles a chance to speak. "L.A." She said. "Phoenix is heading to L.A." Charles looked like he was going to say something but Rogue cut him off again. "Look! I know it sounds crazy, but you have to believe me! I know I have rotten judgement sometimes, but I'm sure of it this time. I can't tell you how I know, you're just going to have to trust me this time."

Xavier didn't hesitate. "I'll tell the others to get there uniforms on." He smiled at Rogue. "I do trust you, Rogue. I never really doubted you, I didn't have to read your mind to believe you. But you do realize that you can't solve everything. There's going to come a time when you can't fix everything on your own. Trust me. Many of the X-Men have experienced that." He paused.

Rogue didn't say anything but memories were flashing through her mind. Times where others and herself included couldn't help. _Jean and the dam, me and Logan at Alkali Lake, Kurt being dropped into a flowing river. _"I understand Professor." She said turning to leave the room.

"But what you do is appreciated. Thank you." Xavier said kindly.

Rogue didn't answer. _See how much you appreciate me when I kill Jean._ She thought sadly, walking out of the room, not noticing the boys had followed her to the Professor's office.

"Man, what's eating her?" asked Pyro, crossing his arms and giving a look of deep thought to the others.

Lance copied John's pose. "I will never understand girls." He said giving Rogue's back a look of pity.

Matt frowned in Rogue's direction. "Well, did you guys even ask her what was wrong?" No reply. "Thought so. We should get in uniform."

* * *

A/N: Kay, lately I haven't really been getting that many reviews, and it kind of disappoints me, so I want at least 5 for this chapter. So see you then! 


	28. Autumn's Monologue

A/N: Alright so I didn't get all 5 reviews, but I got 4 so I was like, close enough... right someone commented we haven't seen Remy in a while, well he makes an appearence in this chapter... so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, just Julia, Matt, Stacey, and Dawn. Also, I don't own this song 'Autumn's Monologue' it's sung by From Autumn to Ashes.

* * *

**Autumn's Monologue**

Rogue sat expressionless in the main hanger. She could hear arguing in the hallways just beyond the doors of the hanger. Sounded like Julia and Tabitha were back, but Rogue didn't care. She didn't know why she was even bothering to go to Los Angeles.

First off, her powers were still on shut off mode, so that meant she'd be pretty much useless in the up coming battle. And secondly, she didn't want to watch Jean die. She didn't want to see everyone's faces when she killed Jean or told everyone Jean would have to be killed.

_Oh why can't I be what you need?  
A newer improved version of me  
But I'm nothing so good  
No, I'm nothing_

Rogue felt tears roll down her face. She shook her head angrily. Why couldn't anything in her life be easy?! Rogue stood up and stalked around the room. She stopped in front of the cabinet that contained millions of pictures of the team members. Her gaze faltered at a recent picture that had been taken

It was of the entire team. Including Gambit and X-23, the new additions. They were all smiling. That was taken the day they had gotten back from Mr. Sinister. They were happy to be reunited again. She remembered that day as if it were yesterday.

Remy had insisted he stand next to her. She had refused in the beginning but in the end, she let him. On the other side of her was Jean, and beside her Scott. Logan stood behind her, smiling as if it was his only chance to ever smile.

The thing that bothered Rogue was the smile Jean and her had on. Like they had some secret or bond and nobody knew it.

_Just bones, a lonely ghost burning down songs  
of violence of love and of sorrow  
I beg for just one more tomorrow  
where you hold me down, fold me in  
deep, deep, deep in the heart of your sins_

Rogue let out a frustrated growl and slapped the picture away. It went flying away and smashed into the wall. The glass on the frame shattered. Some bond they had, if Rogue was going to kill her. Rogue gasped and ran towards the broken image.

What had she done? She never did anything like this. It was all Sinister's fault! No, it was this stupid powers of hers! Xavier had pretty much told her to her face that her powers were useless. It wasn't her powers. It was her in general. She was useless. Her powers sucked and didn't allow her to get close to anybody. With the other psyches powers gone, she couldn't do a damn thing! Tears flowed freely from her eyes.

_I break in two over you, oh  
I break in two  
And each piece of me dies  
And only you can give the breath of life  
But you don't see me, you don't_

Gambit paced restlessly on the Blackbird. This was sure as Hell boring. The teenagers were in the back of the X-jet gossiping about god knows what. He would go and chat with them, but Rogue wasn't there, and he also didn't want anything to do with there conversations. No, he had enough of that on the way to Chicago.

Storm and Scott were too busy flying the Blackbird to talk with him. Danielle and Kurt were tending to Stacey and Dawn so they couldn't talk either. And that Wolverine guy was sleeping and Remy still felt that the threat Logan had made at Mr Sinister's base still held.

_Here I'm pinned between darkness and light  
Bleached and blinded by these nights  
where I'm tossing and tortured 'til dawn  
by you, visions of you then you're gone._

Gambit sighed, and really, _really_, wished Rogue had come. Sure she might be kind of, different around him, but he really enjoyed her accompany, he wasn't sure or not it was just as a friend or more, he didn't exactly know. He wasn't sure what he based his feelings on anymore.

Everyone seemed to think he liked Rogue more then a friend, what with the way he continually flirted with her, even when she tried to smash his feelings. He wished he knew, and that Rogue knew.

Then there was that Max or Matt or whatever his name was. He seemed to openly care about Rogue. Remy just wanted to punch his face in. Every time he heard that guy's name he felt like his heart caught on fire and rage would consume him forever.

_The shock bleeds the red from my face  
When I hear someone's taking my place.  
How could love be so thoughtless, so cruel?  
When all, all that I did was for you_

Then whenever he heard Rogue's name, he felt his heart leap into his throat. He just wanted to do a little dance every time Rogue flashed some one that pretty little smile of hers, even if the smile wasn't directed to him.

Remy's heart nearly stopped for a second. Was it possible? No! He couldn't possibly _love_ Rogue. He shouldn't be in love after only knowing her for a few weeks. Yet he was. Remy grinned to nobody in particular. He was in love, and it was to the untouchable. He was sure they could somehow, find a way around that. But it didn't matter to him. Just seeing her smile was enough for him. Just her being happy was enough to make him happy.

I break in two over you, oh  
I break in two  
And each piece of me dies  
And only you can give the breath of life  
But you don't see me, you don't

He looked out the window and saw that they were landing in the hanger in the mansion. He didn't see anyone around. The vibes were getting stronger as they got closer to the ground.

After a moment the tears stopped. _Pull yourself together Rogue!_ She said harshly to herself. She was even worse off if she was sulking about it in the corner. Taking a deep breath she calmed herself down as the ramp to the Blackbird lowered and the X-teenagers came running out.

Rogue rubbed her eyes and face. Were the tears gone? She didn't want it to seem like she had just been crying. She stopped rubbing and X-23 came running over.

"Hey Rogue! Miss us? Don't worry you didn't miss much." X-23 stopped chattering and smiling. "Rogue? Are you crying?"

Rogue felt her brain work a thousand miles a minute and her heart skip a beat. "No." Her voice squeaked. The she noticed Remy had stepped off the X-jet and glanced in her direction. He stood peering at her for a minute. Then flashed her a look of sorrow and pity.

"What's it to you Cajun?" She snapped and turned her back on him.

"Rogue! Don't be so mean!" Jubilee exclaimed.

"For God's sake! Leave me alone!" She screamed. She stalked out of the hanger feeling tears prick at the back of her eyes. She wouldn't let them fall while she was in that room though.

She didn't want to be mean but the fact that she would have to kill Jean was weighing heavily on her shoulders.

I break in two over you, oh  
I break in two over you, over you  
I break in two  
I would break in two for you

Rogue stopped at the doors. She couldn't just up and leave. They were about to go on a mission and she might, somehow be needed. She blinked a few times to rid herself of the tears.

She turned around and gave Jubilee a fake grin. "Sorry. It's just frustrating. Not knowing what's going to happen, you know?" Her voice cracked slightly but she didn't really care.

Jubilee shrugged and smiled. "True. Don't worry. We still love you." She said giving a Jubilee like smile.

Rogue gave smile back but inside her heart was pouring out a river of tears. One glance at Gambit, told her that he knew it too. He gave her a look that made her heart melt.

Rogue knew that after what she did in days, maybe hours, he wouldn't be giving her that look. Nobody would ever smile at her again.

_Now you see me  
Now you don't  
Now you need me  
Now you don't_

**The End**

* * *

A/N: All that's left is the epilogue... and then the next story... yes... anywayssss, review! 


	29. Epilogue & Preview

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. I do, however, own Caitlin!

* * *

Epilogue **

"Your useless to me!" An angry, cold voice rang out, into the darkness of the night.

"No! Please! Just leave me be! I just want to continue with a normal life!" A voice pleaded, cracking and you could tell the woman was sobbing.

A short cruel laugh erupted. "You? A normal life? Sorry, honey but when you're a mutant, there's no such thing as 'a normal life'. Besides, everyone that's seen your face hates you." The laughing came back.

"But it wasn't me!"

"They don't know that." The voice said with an eerie calmness to it. "And quite frankly, I don't care if they find out. I can easily switch bodies." The voice said in a malice tone.

The other girl continued sobbing. For crying out loud she was only twenty-one! "Please! I beg you! Don't kill me!"

"I thought about it." Malice crooned. "And my decision is final." A short pause. "Say hello to Mr. Sinister for me."

A scream rang through out down town Sacramento. A scream of terror. A scream of pain. Everyone looked at the top of a building where a lifeless body fell off the roof top and went spiralling to the ground.

If a mutant had listened closely, they would have heard a small evil laugh, the laugh of a person that doesn't care what happens to others.

Malice floated beside Lorna Dane's body. "Such a waste. You had such lovely green hair." She said in a mock caring voice, knowing nobody could hear her.

"Now. Who shall be my next victim?" Malice whispered flowing easily down the street. She could have easily jumped into the body of the person next to her, but that would be foolish.

As she went down the street she noticed somebody flying above her. _Jean 'Phoenix' Grey._ She remembered her. "Jean Grey would be a powerful body to have under my control, but there are mutants far more powerful then her." She whispered to herself going down the street, deep in thought.

Then it clicked. Malice knew of a powerful mutant, a mutant she would love to get her hands on. And the mutant wouldn't even know what hit her. Malice laughed again. "Now all I need is a ride." She flew into the body of a teenager.

_Let's get a look at your life shall we? Your name is Caitlin. You like to play soccer and basketball. Yuck! And you like to study history. Mm You'll do! At least until I get to New York._

"Who... who are you?" Caitlin asked in a scared voice.

"At the moment... I'm you." Caitlin's eyes went black as she walked down the street, heading in the direction of the airport.

* * *

A/N: And that's it! Dun Duunn Duuunnn. I guess I should give you all a preview for the next story. Here it is: 

_Rogue may have appeared calm on the inside, but inside she was hyper-ventilating. They had arrived in L.A. an hour ago, and there was no sign of Phoenix. Some people like Scott, were willing to wait all day, if they had too. Others like Logan, were getting impatient and began suspecting that it had been some false hope._

_They had managed to clear some of the main roads, so when Phoenix came, civilians didn't get injured in the battle._

_Finally Storm began agreeing with Logan. "Professor. We've been waiting a long time. Perhaps Phoenix isn't coming and it was a plan to get us out of the way of the other cities she destroys." Storm wasn't trying to sound rude, she was just giving voice to what people feared._

_"While you present a reasonable argument Storm." Xavier was sitting and talking with the adult members of the team. "I have every right to trust the X-Man who told me. She will come." He finished off his short monologue._

_The tiny voice of Jubilee cut the adults off. "Uh...guys? Guys! You might want to see this."_

Just a heads up, I thought I should warn you... this series is going to be a LOT longer than I orginially intended. Like, a LOT longer... I just thought I'd warn you... I'm hoping to be nearly done by the beginning of the school year, but we'll have to see. Thank you to my loyal readers (and reviewers) Who keep reading and encouraging me. Yah... just thought I'd give you a bit of an idea of how long this will be... lots of stories still to come. Anyways, the next one: Tough Decisions... number 4! Look for it and see you all later! Lots of love!

xxbluewingsxx


End file.
